An American Werewolf In Vegas
by RattusLabRat
Summary: They both looked at each other as they heard David’s van door closing. As he drove off, his engine purring, Sara and Grissom both knew this wasn’t any ordinary murder.' Rated T at the moment, the rating may change in later chapters because of violence.
1. The Holy Virgin

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer.** _First of all I don't own CSI, second of all I don't own the concept of werewolves. I think I'd be rich if I owned both. Like mega rich._

**A/N: **_I got the inspiration to write this story while watching An American Werewolf In Paris and I thought WOW! Wouldn't that be cool to do a CSI werewolf fic? So this is what happens when my imagination goes wild. Hope you enjoy it. And Unknown Legend, I haven't forgotten about that. I've finished it, all I need to do is post the chapters._

_**Chapter One: The Holy Virgin**_

Blood, the smell was strong coating the air with it's presence. It always brought back the memory of sucking on a coin while you were a child, or sucking your finger after you pricked it with a needle. It was distinctive, it hit you a mile away and it had a gruesome effect on people. It was red, although while it ran through your veins it looked blue, red the colour of danger. Danger, either fight or flight you could only choose one. Many people can't stand the site of blood, the thickness it puts them off, the red river making the hairs on their neck stand up, it was shocking to see blood.

Gil Grissom stood over the mutilated body of what appeared to be a teenage girl. Her blonde hair matted to the concrete with her blood, the blood that had ran through her veins only hours ago. Her neck had been slashed, her blood surrounding her like a large lake. She didn't look peaceful she didn't look scared. She looked lost. Her clothes had been ripped from her fragile body, what appeared to be deep scratches covered her pale white skin, the wounds looking red and raw, like the blood that pooled around her. Grissom, making sure that he hadn't stood in any blood as he made his way around the now cold corpse, her life drained from her.

Flesh, which had been ripped from her body lay scattered around her corpse, some pieces looked as if they had been chewed, others looked as if they were torn from the body. Grissom bent down and took a closer look at the corpse, he immediately noticed that the teenage girls heart was missing. Was this a ritualistic killing? He heard footsteps behind him, straightening up he winced as his knees creaked. He was getting much older; he didn't have the body of a twenty year old anymore. As he turned around he was greeted by Sara Sidle's smile. She stood tall, her eyes gleaming, he didn't know what she saw in him, he was turning fifty, he had put on some weight recently and he had wrinkles. When he looked in the mirror he saw an ageing man, what did she see?

Sara's eyes roamed over the teenager's body. She squinted as she saw the thick red blood surround the dead. Any other woman would have fled the scene screaming and pleading with whatever God there was out there, asking the question that so many people asked in this position. How could anyone do that to another human being? Sara wasn't like most women; instead of turning into a quivering wreck she stood tall and puckered her lips in thought.

"The heart's missing."

Grissom nodded. He looked at Sara's face, her eyes sparkling. He wondered what he would be feeling right now if the girl that was lying at their feet had been Sara. How would he react? He already knew the answer he would shut down. That would be the last straw. He tried to fling the idea from his mind. He gathered the courage to move a little closer to Sara.

"It may be ritualistic."

David Phillips made his way over towards Grissom, Sara and the body. He could smell the blood, he began to breathe in through the mouth and out through the mouth. He didn't want to feel squeamish; dealing with the dead was his job.

Sara smiled as David made his way towards them. He had had a small crush on her when she had first joined Grissom's team she was pretty and funny. He enjoyed being in her company. Now he had a fiancé whom he loved and adored.

"Hi Sara…Grissom."

"Hey David." Grissom nodded, his way of a greeting.

"Sorry I'm late, this is the fourth body I've had to collect. It's been busy tonight."

Grissom and Sara both nodded. They watched as the Coroner took out his thermometer and stuck it into the victim's liver. They waited as the thermometer beeped signalling the liver temperature. David looked at the body, his eyes trailing the wounds. He looked towards Grissom.

"I've seen this before, these marks…they're familiar." Grissom arched his right eyebrow in question.

"More and more of these have been coming to the morgue. Deep scratches, like a wild animal. Shredded flesh, the heart ripped out."

Sara continued to look at the corpse. She couldn't quite place the emotion she felt right now.

"The heart being ripped out, we were thinking that it might be symbolic. Maybe a sacrificial ritual?"

David shrugged. "Your victim died four hours ago."

Four hours ago this young girl had been breathing, she had been walking about with her life ahead of her. An officer now had to break the dreadful news to this young girl's parents, how she died quickly, her body a bloody mess.

'She wouldn't have felt a thing.' He would say, to try and relieve the parent's pain, it wouldn't help. Their daughter was now a corpse, she would lay on a surgical gurney while Doc Robbins opened her up, measured her organs took blood for tests. Her body wasn't sacred anymore it wasn't her body. She had left it four hours ago while she had been brutally murdered.

"The wounds, they look animal like."

Sara nodded in agreement. The body was a mass of human tissue now, muscle, bone and blood. This wasn't a human being anymore, it was just flesh.

Sara looked around; the mailbox to her left was damaged, more scratch marks. The red paint scratched off with the force, it lay buckled and bent. She walked over to it and took some paint clippings. Peering closer she could see that along with the red paint, there was a deeper darker colour of red. It looked like blood. Swabbing the spot she carefully popped the swab back into it's container and put it into the top pocket of her vest.

The assisting Officer, Samuel Coben stood next to his patrol car, he had been standing there since Grissom had showed up. He was the first to see the body, the colour drained from his face as he fled and threw up his chicken sandwich. Sara smirked at his greenness.

"The mailbox has scratches in it, it looks like they match the body. I also found what appears to be blood on the mailbox too. I swabbed it for analysis."

It was dark outside; the moon was full and glowing. Grissom looked up and stared at it for some time. Was the full moon a message? He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. His job was getting to him, the stress of being supervisor, the confrontations with Conrad Ecklie. The moon lost all it's calming effects as the metallic smell of blood assaulted Grissom's nostrils for a second time that evening.

"No car, so she wasn't attacked while trying to get into her vehicle."

"She may have been taking a leisurely stroll."

They both looked at each other as they heard David's van door closing. As he drove off, his engine purring, Sara and Grissom both knew this wasn't any ordinary murder.

* * *

She was terribly thin. That was Sara's first thought as she looked at the girl on Doc Robbins autopsy table. Her ribs were protruding through the skin due to her wounds; the hollow cavity where her heart should have been had turned black and thick the vision of a bad dream. This girl had gone from teenager to corpse, her life taken away from her in the matter of minutes.

"Rather disturbing isn't it?"

Sara jumped, she wasn't a nervous woman but the body in front of her was creeping her out somewhat. Sara turned to Al Robbins, his grim smile easing her a little.

"You know how to get a girls attention."

He nodded and stood on the opposite side of her, his limping made him more distinguished. Sara respected him; she knew that Grissom highly respected him also.

"This is the third body I've had come in resemble this. The press think that some wild beast may have escaped."

"A wild beast that eats out the heart?"

Doc Robbins took a hold of the victim's neck gently angling it for Sara to see the wounds inflicted on her throat. Muscle hung from the wound, stringy red bits, which resembled a zombie's wound from some cheap horror film. Sara should have looked away disgusted but curiosity made her stare at the throat. The torn flesh reminding her of some butchery program she had watched on the television some time ago.

Grissom entered the morgue, his white lab coat making him look almost ghost like. His wire framed glasses making him look dignified. He looked at Sara for a moment, his eyes travelling down her body.

"Doc."

"Gil."

Grissom stood next to Sara, he looked at the body in front of him inwardly wincing at the wounds on this young girls body. She had been tortured beyond reasoning.

"As I was saying to Sara, this is the third body that's came to me resembling this."

"Do you know what killed her?"

They all looked at the body, the answer obvious.

"The scratches on her torso, arms and legs are all deep. She was bleeding out; the swipe to her throat finished her off. These marks are rather large for it to be a wolf, bear or wild cat."

"She was found on the street."

"Body dump?"

Sara shook her head. "She was killed on the street, I'm surprised nobody witnessed the attack."

Robbins pointed to the empty hole where her heart had been ripped out. "Do you see where the ribs have been broken, the jagged edges, you'll also noticed the jagged lines where the heart should be."

Grissom and Sara both nodded.

"Something bit through her ribs and ate her heart."

* * *

Sara walked into Grissom's dimly lit office; he was engrossed in a book he was reading. Sara cleared her throat and waited for him to notice her presence. After turning another page he finally looked up into Sara's brown eyes they danced in amusement.

"What are you reading?"

Grissom held up the hardback novel, the front cover showed a wolf, it's eyes blazing. The title read ' Wild Beasts Of America. '

"Research."

Sara quirked an eyebrow. "So you think it's an animal that's killing people then?"

"Human teeth can't chew through bone."

Sara sat on the opposite side of Grissom's desk; she held a file in her hand. He noticed the folder and pointed to it.

"Dorothy Marks file."

"And she would be…?"

Sara smiled. "Our victim, Brass got a call from an emotional mother. Her daughter didn't return home from work last night. She became worried so decided to call it in. She ID'd the body 20 minutes ago."

Grissom marked his place in his book and softly laid it on his desk. He'd have to store it away in his desk later or it would get lost with the rest of the clutter surrounding his desk.

"Dorothy Marks, nineteen years of age. Lived with her mother and sister, worked for a local bakery. She was saving up to travel Europe later this year. Her boyfriend works for the same bakery, Edward Cross…he hasn't been seen either since he finished work at the same time as Dorothy."

"She's dead, it's possible that her boyfriend was killed or injured by what killed Dorothy."

"Ah, well remember I swabbed the mailbox, I thought what looked to be blood on it. I got Greg to put it under high priority. Well it belongs to a male donor."

Grissom stood up and grabbed his coat. "Let's go back to the crime scene and see if we can find anything that tells us Edward Cross was there too."

The crime scene was eerily quiet. The trees swayed with the wind, the slight breeze chilling both Sara and Grissom. Sara instinctively pulled her jacket tighter around her in hope that she would become warmer. No luck. The moon lightly lit the street up, parked cars on either side of Grissom and Sara; the mailbox bent at an awkward angle gleamed. Sara was glad that Grissom was with her she was becoming rather scared. Where the body had lain the concrete had been stained red, the red lake, which was filled with blood, now lay unnoticed by passers-by.

"We're looking for any other blood evidence. Be careful."

Sara nodded and took the right side of the road, her flashlight in her left hand and her gun in her right. She knew Grissom wasn't packing; she took hers in case of an emergency. She followed the gravel concrete one step at a time, she noticed a small crimson stain, and bending closer she thought it looked a lot like blood.

"I think I've got blood!"

Grissom looked up from his searching and smiled. He should have known Sara would be the first to find any evidence.

"Photograph it then swab it."

Grissom went back to looking and heard a soft growl, he stopped and crouched next to a black car he peered underneath it. Nothing. Carrying on he heard the growl a little louder as if it was nearing him. He stopped and turned around quickly; there was nothing there.

"Sara, are you alright?"

Sara looked up from her searching.

"Yeh, why?"

Grissom shook his head and chuckled. "Doesn't matter I think I'm para-"

Grissom stopped in mid sentence as he felt something pounce on his back, excruciating pain then followed as he blacked out.

**To Be Continued…**

_Should I continue? Reviews are welcome, what did you think?_


	2. Folk Songs

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_Like before, I own nothing. Except this idea._

**A/N:** _Wow, thank you for your encouragement, I didn't know if this story would appeal to anyone. Thank you for your kind reviews and to **Ambient Flames** for her suggestion. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**_Chapter Two: Folk Songs_**

Crying always seemed weak, the weak and the worthless cried, showing their emotions to everyone. Those little drops of sadness, hatred and things forgotten. As the wetness coated your eyelids, the heavy feeling of tears wanting to spill over the edge and show everyone what you were actually made of, the deep lump of emotion stuck in your throat, it was then that you wanted to pour your heart out to the world. As Sara ran towards a screaming Grissom she knew of only two things, if she didn't get to him fast he would be dead. If she got to him, how would she fend off whatever was attacking Grissom. Her thigh became heavy as she remembered the chunk of metal attached to her skinny thigh. She ran, she ran as fast as her legs would take her until she noticed Grissom's limp body being dragged from behind a black SUV.

NO! She screamed internally, he couldn't be dead but it was then that Dorothy's cold corpse pushed itself into her thought-infested mind. She had died within minutes, her throat being ripped like a piece of meat. Meat, Sara had considered meat not part of her daily diet anymore, after seeing Grissom's experiment with the pig she had been put off forever. Even if she were still a meat eater, seeing how someone's body could be ripped to shreds would have put her off. She stood transfixed at the beast hovering over Grissom's limp body. She could hear it's breath, she could smell the stench. She was sure that was the smell of death, cold hard and burning to the nostrils.

It's heavy and muscular body shook with excitement, she knew that it seen Grissom as it's next meal. It's claws were extended beyond reach, it was getting ready for the kill. What did she have to do, her icy hands grabbing the butt of the gun. She hoped to God that the trigger didn't stick; she needed to help Grissom before it was too late.

She lifted the gun, time seemed suspended as she rose the gun to the beasts hairy back. It's fur was matted with sweat and grease, dirt and grass. It smelled wild and angry, Sara's eyes closed as she listened to it's rough un even breathing.

Sara cried, she cried and cried, her tears spilling over her pale freckled cheeks. The tears warming her cold face, the night air had turned chilly and she had forgotten altogether about keeping her jacket close to her body. Her vision was blurred, she could see something tall and heavy rising and staring straight at her, it couldn't have been Grissom. With her free hand she wiped her tears, but they kept coming. She was in a state of utter shock and she knew not what to do. The beast snarled and growled at her, she shook, the gun rattling in her hand.

_Pull the damn trigger Sara, Grissom's unconscious and the beast is after you!_

She raised the gun towards the wolf like beast, it's teeth showing, yellow and gruesome. She shivered as she stared into it's yellow and orange glassy eyes. The pupils dilating.

She pulled the trigger, the wolf staggering back an inch and rising higher than before. She screamed, she screamed for help as the wolf pounced on her and ripped her clothing with it's sharp claws, she could feel warmth against her ribs, it was blood. The beast had scratched her, she grit her teeth as she pulled the trigger, once twice three times. The wolf crying out in pain, howling, it's voice almost singing a song of pain and anguish. The eyes stared at Sara, cold hard eyes; she felt a weight lifted from her body as the beast fled.

Sara lay on the concrete; her hair knotted and twisted, her body limp, Adrenaline fading. She stared at the sky the stars twinkled, the moon beamed at her from it's corner, the black sky illuminating as the moon smiled down at Sara. She stared at it what seemed like forever, her mind calculating how many stars were twinkling tonight. Her mind kicked in, Grissom's named spilled from her trembling lips. She rose slowly, her tired body screaming at her to lie back down, she couldn't. She needed to know whether Grissom was alive or dead, the tears spilled once more, her jacket wet at the collar with her tears of love pain and fear.

She took one step at a time, her boots-sounding heavy on the hard concrete, Grissom's shadow blurred by her teary vision. She couldn't go through with it, she couldn't look upon his limp body and cry for things which hadn't happened. That wolf had killed Dorothy and probably her boyfriend too, it had probably killed Grissom and now, she had to find out. She wiped her tears away angrily Grissom needed her.

Groaning could be heard, a soft painful groaning, it was coming from Grissom. She gasped as relief washed over her, her cold body shivering with hope. She inched her way towards Grissom, his body huddled together, he looked to be in pain. She bent down and noticed that his face was scratched with the force of him falling. His beard bloody, the hair matted to his chin. His eyes seemed lost as he stared at Sara.

"Gr-Grissom?" Her voice stopped momentarily, the lump in her throat making it hard to swallow. He looked at her with blank eyes.

"Are you O-OK?"

He blinked slowly and groaned. His back and neck had been slashed, his jacket ripped to shreds. The blood had stopped and left a trail running down his torso. Sara was reminded of Dorothy, the river of blood that surrounded her frail body. Her eyes welling up once more. He had to be OK, only his eyes they told a different story. They were grey and dull; he looked as if he couldn't focus on anything. He twitched in pain, a scream forming on his lips. His back arched into the black night, his blood spilling over the concrete the agony in his voice making Sara cover her ears with her hands. She could smell his blood; it was hot and spicy, metallic and sweet. He cried out, his body on fire. His lips bloody, he couldn't stop biting them. He was in pain, in terrible pain. Sara called out to him, he screamed in reply.

Sara's hand was reaching into her coat pocket, she needed to phone Catherine or Brass or somebody. She felt a splitting pain in her head her eyes were burning. Her chest heaved in and out. She could feel the blood in her veins pumping extremely fast, her arteries bloating in size. The pain, the excruciating pain. She collapsed on the ground next to Grissom her hands ripping her skin she was hot. She needed to cool down; she looked up to the sky, her cries mingling with Grissom's the dark night slowly took over her mind as she closed her eyes to dull the pain.

* * *

The air smelled of blood, anger and fury. Grissom's nostrils flared as he took in the daily smells of life. The trees, the grass, the dirty tarmac. He opened his eyes slowly his vision blurred somewhat. He could swear that he had had a bad dream. Wolves and screaming. The screaming chilled him to the bone as he registered it had came from him. He remembered searing hot pain and darkness and the smell of Sara.

SARA!

He searched around frantically as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the night. He could see blood and clothing. He turned around and noticed Sara's body lying next to his. She wasn't moving. Her long brown hair bathing her head. He crawled over to her and checked her pulse, her thin pale wrist looked fragile, as if holding it too tightly might break her wrist. Her pulse was steady, loud and steady. Her soft breathing comforting him. He whispered her name softly as to not disturb her. Her eyes fluttered wildly as if she were dreaming.

"Sara honey.."

Her eyes fluttered again, she moaned as her eyes opened to the darkness of the night. Her joints ached as she sat up and searched for Grissom. He sat next to her, his curls unruly, his eyes a ghostly shade of blue. His face looked pale in the moonlight, blood had dried on his beard making him seem evil.

"Griss?"

His eyes quickly found her brown ones; he searched them to see if she could remember anything. She nodded stiffly.

"Are you…alright?"

Grissom nodded. He smiled softly reassuring her.

"I'm fine, although I'm rather stiff."

"Your joints feel like they haven't been used in years?"

He nodded rubbing his shoulder. The cold night air made them both shiver; the air blew the trees, the wind whistled to them both in a hauntingly familiar tune. The moon mocked both Grissom and Sara, it had seen the actions of the beast, it had witnessed their attack of weakness. It had watched as they had howled in pain while searching each other out. The moon had witnessed many secrets; this was one secret it couldn't keep.

**To Be Continued…**

_I don't have a beta unfortunatly so i'm sorry if my grammer and that sucks. I value suggestions, so while reviewing, if you have any suggestions just mention them. I hope your enjoying this so far._


	3. Unappealing Musings

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer**_ Nope, I STILL don't own a thing. Makes me want to weep, it really does._

A/N: _Woop! I'm glad you like this story. It's really fun to write and I can't believe I'm onto the third chapter. I really thought this would have been a thing that nobody read. Oh well, show's how wrong I was. Thank you for the reviews, I now have a beta too! Enjoy this chapter.._

**Chapter Three: Unappealing musing**

The colour white was usually related to calmness and coolness, the blankness of it melted the mind, thoughts forgotten. In a hospital the colour white was related to pain and death, the stench of death drifting through the small narrow corridors as relatives waited for their loved ones, good news and bad. Hospitals were a place of sadness, men and woman both sat depressed, their eyes sunken in, their faces pale with exhaustion. Empty Styrofoam cups stacked next to their seat, nervous relatives walked the corridors of death, waiting for some Doctor to come by and explain the situation their patient was under.

These corridors were filled with sadness, the white walls sucking tears of pain from the unsuspecting victims of the hospital, the weight of it all sitting heavy on them. Their backs bent with burden. Sara glanced at the people lining the walls as she walked to the room where she would be examined. She shuddered at the thought that maybe if she hadn't shot the beast she would be in the hospital under different circumstances. Her legs ached, her back screamed at her and her head was pounding, the pain kept her mind busy as she walked the corridor in a zombie like state. She reached her room, this room also white. The white gurney bed, the white walls and the white tiles that lined the floor. She felt coldness surround her as she sat on the bed and waited for her Doctor to arrive. Grissom was being examined by another doctor, hopefully his wounds weren't that serious.

The lighting in the room was atrocious, Sara covered her eyes as the light blinded her by it's force. The memory of the beast still fresh in her mind she closed her eyes tightly, willing the memories to go away. She could hear the snarling and growling, the smell of the beast as it jumped onto her slamming her onto the ground. Sara's nostrils burned, she could smell death, strong horrible death. She gasped for air, jumping off the bed. Sara Sidle could handle many things in her life, the death of her father, her mother being incarcerated, herself being man handled by so many social workers and foster parents, she couldn't even remember the names of them but this thing, which happened tonight was too hellish, too evil for her to consider walking out of without another memory or a nightmare. Sara would live with this moment for the rest of her life.

A young blonde haired Doctor knocked slightly on the wooden door before entering. He reminded Sara of Greg, the wacky hair and the big rubber smile. His lab coat being two sizes too big for him, his stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard with her details attached to it. He read her details for a minute Hmmming and Haaaing as he read through it. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled softly; walking over to her he nodded to her jacket and shirt.

"Hi Ms Sidle, I'm Doctor Walker. Would you mind taking your jacket and shirt off so I can see the damage?"

Sara stared at the Doctor for a minute, his question sounding foreign in her mind. She obeyed, first slowly taking her jacket off and folding it up neatly. She took her time unbuttoning her shirt, her black bra now visible. Sliding the ripped shirt from her shoulders, she noticed it was matted with blood. It couldn't have been all hers; surely some of it belonged to Grissom? Doctor Walker placed his cool hands on her abdomen poking and prodding for what seemed like eternity. He massaged her glands and neck; Sara could smell his hair gel, cologne and shampoo. Her eyes closed as she took in the many smells emitting from this man, how could she smell so well? He checked her arms and legs where she had complained of stiffness and tenderness. He stood back and looked at her curiously.

"Well, there's nothing too serious. Your glands are rather swollen, you complained of a headache earlier on and your limbs are stiff. I'd say it's a case of the flu."

Sara glared at the Doctor, hadn't he noticed her sliced torso? She looked down at her chest and opened her mouth as if to say something. Whatever was on her mind was pushed aside for the moment as she stared in utter shock. She didn't have a mark on her, her chest was pale and smooth like it always was, there was no evidence of a beast attacking her at all.

"I...there was a cut right here!" She pointed to her soft skin, her eyes welling up in tears. She rubbed the skin as if she could feel where she was cut. There was nothing at all. "Look, where do you think all this blood came from? I was, I was ATTACKED! A beast attacked my boss and I…I had a large gash _right_ here." She pointed to her skin once more. The tears spilled from her eyes, she cried in utter confusion. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

She waited for Grissom, she waited and waited; yet there was no sign of him or his Doctor was something wrong? She thought back to her examination, something was terribly wrong, she felt the beast swipe her, she felt her blood flow from the open wound. She could even smell her own blood, yet there wasn't a mark on her body. As she thought about it more and more she came to only one conclusion. She was dreaming. There was no other explanation, soon she would wake to the sound of her alarm and it'd be another day at work.

She was broken from her line of thought as Grissom was ushered out of his examination room. His Doctor leaning in and whispering very lightly.

"Don't panic, it's just a case of the flu."

Sara stared at Grissom, how on earth could she have heard what that Doctor had whispered? They were too far away for Sara to make out the words, yet she had heard them clearly as if he had been standing right next to Sara. She rubbed her chest the invisible wound burning. Something here was seriously wrong; first she was diagnosed with the flu, now Grissom. She had seen his injuries, his shirt was soaked with blood, she remembered how his neck wound had pulsated, the muscle and tissue constricting together. His face had been torn to shreds with the impact of him being pushed to the ground with so much weight on his back. Yet, there were no cuts or scars at all. How could have they both healed in a matter of hours? It was impossible. Grissom thanked his Doctor and made his way towards Sara, his confused expression mingling with hers. He sat next to her, wincing slightly at the stiffness of his limbs, he looked at Sara and opened his mouth. Sara cut him off.

" The Flu."

Grissom nodded.

"How did you know?"

Sara's hand bunched into a fist, she was angry, they didn't _have_ the bloody flu!

"I was told the same thing. My wounds are _gone._"

Grissom stared in disbelief, something strange was going on, both Sara and himself were left out of the loop. He couldn't remember a lot, he remembered calling out Sara's name, he remembered something hard landing on his back and blackness. A while later he had woken up, he was sure of that but blacked out once again because of the pain. He rubbed Sara's shoulder as if to somehow comfort them both. She tensed for a second and let Grissom get on with his caressing. Something had happened tonight and they knew deep down in their hearts, it would change their life forever.

**To Be Continued…**

_Not much action in this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be more eventful. I know where i want thisstory to go, but if you have any suggestions on where you want it to go, don't mind writing it in along with your review. I bid you farewell, and don't forget to review._


	4. Blood

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything, zilch. I have like 30 pounds to my name...that's it :sobs:_

**A/N: **_Well, these reviews keep getting better and better, and it's all words of encouragement. I thank you all for your reviews, they actually keep me going on this, and I'm glad I'm doing something right for you all to be enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it, it's a challenge and it's really exciting._

_Here's chapter four, I hope this lives up to the others._

**Chapter Four: Blood**

The Lab was usually quiet, there were times when the rumour mill would start and a simple little thing would turn into the Labs biggest news for a day or two. There would be tales of sex, violence, drugs and alcohol, beatings and embarrassing moments. The latest inter office romances and the latest break ups. There would be tales of how one colleague touched another colleague in the way, which only lovers touched, and there were the tales of how one person hated another.

David Hodges always liked the fact that he was usually the first to know things, he had learned of David Phillips engagement-which he had mocked several times-he had told the rest of the Lab within minutes, Judy from reception had then proceeded to tell anyone and everyone who had walked past her desk and finally, it had gotten back to Al Robbins and the CSI's. It wasn't the biggest news ever, but quiet David Phillips had found it highly embarrassing everyone knowing his business.

He had learned of Sara's DUI, he had never mentioned it in front of Sara herself or any of the team, he knew he would get it from Grissom if he ever found out that it had been Hodges who had spread the word round, but right at that moment Hodges hadn't cared. He had ran to Ecklie like a snitch giving him all the juicy details, her supervisor had been informed, which was Grissom and he had went to the station to pick Sara up. Hodges being the spy he was listened in on the conversations of the police officers while they had been in the Lab, how Grissom had firmly gripped Sara's hand, telling her he would take her home. Hodges had made his own mind up what had happened after Grissom had dropped Sara off, and he had told Ecklie what he assumed to be the truth.

David Hodges sat in his enclosed Lab, the bright harsh light nearly blinding him as he examined trace evidence, twigs, cans, fibre's and paint. He found his job highly tedious sorting through the same stuff day in and day out. He wanted excitement; he wanted to be part of the team. He had no-one to wind up anymore, Greg now a CSI level 1 was hardly in the Lab, he was always out in the field, Mia the new Lab tech wasn't highly strung, she normally ignored Hodges and his incessant rambling. All he had right now was Ecklie and himself.

He watched as Nick and Warrick walked past, they were arguing about something pointless and meaningless, yet they both found the argument highly amusing, large smiles plastered on their faces. Hodges didn't get on with Nick, Warrick he wasn't bothered about, but Nick was highly annoying, his Texan twang was like nails to a blackboard. He watched as they casually made their way to the locker room probably getting ready to go out in the field.

What really tweaked Hodges was the non-relationship of one Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. He had always thought they had a thing for each other, the sly looks and odd touches, the moment in the evidence room where Grissom had proceeded to pin Sara up against the wall. There was sexual tension and too much of it. It swam about in the air like germs and disease. Hodges was sure he could smell it at times, the excitement radiating from them both. It wasn't any surprise that tonight's gossip was about Grissom and Sara.

Hodges had heard from one of the Lab techs that some wild bloody beast had attacked Sara and Grissom while they had been re visiting a crime scene. It had knocked Grissom out cold and had then knocked Sara to the ground trying to eat her. Sara was in shock but Grissom had recovered, the strange thing was for the couple to have been attacked they didn't have a mark on them; they had been rushed to hospital, their shredded shirts clinging to their cold bodies. They had been examined and not a scratch was found on them, they had both been told it was a case of the flu. Hodges found this story rather strange, if they had been attacked surely there would have been at least SOME minor marks on them, maybe a few grazes and cuts, maybe a broken arm. Yet there was nothing, they had both walked away from nearly being killed and they were turning up for tonight's shift.

Well Hodges had had a few words to say to the Tech who had told him the ludicrous story, All Hodges did now was wait for them both to see for himself if they were shaken up.

Grissom as always was the first to arrive; his glasses perched on his nose, his eyes wandering the quiet Lab. He noticed the strange looks he was getting, news travelled fast; Hodges was staring at him with a mixture of relief and astoundment, what was his problem? Rubbing his bearded chin he noticed his beard was longer than normal, but not long enough for anyone to notice, he had also noticed in the mirror before he went to shift that his hair was rather long, he'd need a hair cut soon. As Grissom walked through the halls of the Lab, he could hear the shushed whispering of the gossipers, the moaning from the stock room. That was odd, why was he hearing all these things? He knew his surgery had worked, but not THAT well. He carried on his journey to his office, Archie and Greg staring at him as he entered his office and sat down.

He shuffled paperwork for the first 15 minutes, his mind wandering back to his examination at the hospital; he had panicked as he had sat in the white room, his wounds gone. He could distinctly remember the strange oozing feeling coming from his neck, the astounding pain emitting from everywhere on his body. His Doctor had explained his symptoms were related with the flu. Grissom knew it wasn't the flu, his limbs were now burning, it reminded him of growing pains when he was a teenager. He had massaged oil into his arms and legs, he had had more that 5 hot baths to try and ease the pain and stiffness, yet nothing worked. His throat wasn't sore, he didn't have the sniffles and his headache had gone and his eyes didn't feel heavy anymore. It wasn't the flu it was something else. Maybe he had caught something from the beast, which had attacked both Sara and him, they had been feeling the same aches and pains, it was definitely something to do with the wolf like beast. Grissom had been having nightmares of darkness and light, sharp teeth blood and flesh. He would make up sweating ad gasping for air, a few times he had woken in tears, all his emotions being let loose as the past few days had caught up on him. He wondered how well Sara was holding up.

A soft knocking on his door woke Grissom from his reverie. Catherine Willow's smiled softly as she entered and proceeded to sit down. She took in Grissom's appearance, he looked tired. His skin was pale, his eyes were dull and his face was in a tight grimace.

"So…"

Grissom raised his eyebrow at Catherine's attempt to start a conversation.

"What?"

Catherine sighed. "Gil, the whole Lab knows about the attack. How are you feeling?"

"I feel…right now I feel like I've did five rounds with Mike Tyson, my limbs feel heavy and painful, I can't sleep right, I'm always tired…"

Catherine blew her hair out of her face.

"Sounds like the flu."

Grissom gritted his teeth, why did everyone think he had the flu?

"It's not the flu, I can assure you."

"You know…you've been through something traumatic, it's probably the shock finally catching up with you. I bet you feel fine in a few days after some rest."

Grissom looked over Catherine's shoulder, he sniffed the air several times trying to get a whiff of what he had smelled not 5 seconds ago. It smelled like pork, roast pork. His mouth began to water as he pictured the meat, he was starved and right now, he could eat a horse. He closed his eyes as his nostrils warmed to the smell of pork once again.

"Gil, you okay?"

Grissom's eyes opened at the mention of his name.

"Can you smell that?"

Catherine frowned, her wrinkles more prominent.

"Smell what?"

"Pork.."

Grissom stood from his chair and wandered through the halls once again, he was in a trance as if someone was ordering him to come to the pork. He could feel himself drooling, his saliva glands overloading. He found himself standing outside the break room, watching Sara as she ate her pork sandwich. Wait…Sara and pork? No, Sara was a vegetarian. She wouldn't touch pork, never mind eating it. He stared for what seemed like forever; Sara glanced up and noticed that Grissom was looking at her intently.

He looked as if he would pounce her for her sandwich, she didn't know why she wanted a pork sandwich today, she had craved it. She had been craving meat for days; just the smell would set her off. She found herself half asleep cooking steak till it was rare and just eating it from the pan. She had had nightmares also, of blood and brown hairy beasts. Of bright yellow eyes and yellow fangs.

Sara wiped her face and gently put her sandwich down.

"Do I uh…have something on my face?"

Grissom looked at Sara,_really_ looked at Sara and what he saw blew his mind, it took his breath away. Sara was a beautiful creature, her pale freckled face and her red lips were entrancing, whenever she spoke he would stare at her lips, not out of habit but out of curiosity, he had always wondered what Sara's lips would taste like. Her brown eyes always captured his attention, she held an air of authority, but it didn't over power his. She was strong and determined and as he stood there looking at her, he felt the blood rush to his stomach; butterflies flew in his stomach, flapping away causing him to feel rather nervous. He felt at that moment as if he needed her, as if he truly needed her. He was lonely, and he needed a mate.

Mate? Where did that come from?

"No…I…smelled your sandwich."

"From your office?"

Grissom looked rather sheepish. "Yes."

Sara waved Grissom over to where she was sitting. Her sandwich lying next to her she moved a little to the right so Grissom could squeeze in beside her. She wanted to talk to Grissom without the whole of the Lab hearing their conversation. If anything, the Las Vegas Crime Lab was home to a lot of nosy people.

"We need to talk."

"We do?"

Sara leaned in to Grissom's personal space.

"Look, ever since that whole beast thing…I've been having weird nightmares and…thoughts…"

Grissom frowned.

"Thoughts?"

Sara nodded. "_Thoughts_…"

"What kind of thoughts?"

Sara took a deep breath; she didn't want to sound stupid as she explained what she had been thinking the past few days.

"I keep thinking back to Dorothy's body, in the morgue and at the crime scene. Just her lying there in her own blood. Her flesh lying everywhere and…"

"And?"

Sara's whispers became so soft. "Every time I think of her and her blood and flesh and guts…I, well. I get really excited and I crave something…"

Grissom leaned in closer, he could smell Sara, her soap and toothpaste, the pork sandwich she had been eating earlier the smell still hanging in the air, taunting Grissom.

"What do you crave?"

"I crave blood."

**To Be Continued…**

_I know it's rather evil just leaving it at that, but I want you all to squirm. Hehe. Right now I'm finding It rather hard trying to find time to write, school's really hectic I have so much homework to hand in it's unbelievable but I promise to update soon, oh…don't forget to review, coming home to read them makes my day._


	5. The Beginning

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a thing._

**A/N:**_ I hope I'm doing this right, I know the characters are OOC sometimes and I apologise. Thank you for all the reviews so far!_

**Chapter Five: The Beginning**

Sara sat in the locker room, her badge grasped in her cold pale hands. She stared into her picture, her eyes full of life and happiness, she had an aura about her, her face lit up, her smile contagious. Sara closed her eyes in regret, there had been so many things in life she could have done, she could have became a teacher, she could have been happily married looking after her children, but she was stuck in the lab trying to save people who couldn't be saved. They were dead people, she couldn't fight their battles, they were dead and she was alive and there was nothing she could do about that. Maybe if things had been different Sara might be happy, maybe if her mother hadn't killed her father and her father hadn't made their life a living hell things could have been different. Being around all these dead bodies brought Sara back to the past. She was fighting for things, which had already been lost. The only person who had seen the real Sara was Grissom, he had witnessed her breaking down, the insecure little girl coming out to make an appearance. Sara sighed, there was nothing she could do, maybe it was the attack that was bringing out all these negative thoughts, the thought that she could be dead right now chilled her spine.

Sara was a fighter, she could stick up for herself, defend herself if necessary, she had been in Vegas five years and she had defended herself to every one of her colleagues, she had been the bad person at the start, she had been the one everyone took their troubles and anger out on because she was the newbie but now she just wanted to take her anger out on them all. A single tear fell from Sara's troubled eyes, she just wanted to be liked, to be the person everyone thought she was. Sara stood up and shoved her badge back into her locker with enough force for the locker to cling. As she walked out of the room she noticed a spot of blood on her tank top, she rubbed it, it was still fresh. She then noticed another drop and another drop falling, suspended in time by her concern. She never had nosebleeds, even as a child she hadn't had them, what had brought this on? Wiping her hand across her nose, she felt warmth spread across her hand, the wind drying it. She felt the coolness and the tanginess of her own blood.

Barging into the ladies restroom she went into one of the cubicles and took half a dozen tissues from the dispenser, wiping it across her bleeding nose she examined the tissue. The blood was dark, almost black and it was thick as if someone had added corn flour to it. Sara stood in the cubicle waiting forher nose to clot, the feeling of having blood dripping down her nose made her feel sick to her stomach, she felt a wave of nausea hit, landing on her knees Sara threw up, her vomit was red like blood, it smiled up to her as it floated on the surface. What was happening? Sara tired to scream but nothing came out, her voice silent as the night.

Another wave hit, this time more forceful, her vomit landing in the bowl, spatter coming back to hit her in the face, she cried, the tears mingling with the blood which had recently landed on her face. Red streams running down her pale cheeks and dripping to the cold tiled floor. Her stomach cramped as she lay next to the toilet, she bent over as the pain hit her again and again, the cramps crippling her. As soon as it started, it stopped immediately. Sara opened her teary eyes, the light from the ceiling piercing her vision she blinked several times. Taking deep breaths Sara pulled herself up from the cold floor and flushed the toilet, the blood swirling and twisting down the pipes, Sara could hear the mulching and gulping as it swished through the pipes.

She stood next to the sink; drinking water from the tap, it felt refreshing, she gasped as she felt the coolness of the water make it's way down her throat and into her stomach. Drowning her face with water she flicked her hair back, her pale face now tinged pink. She looked better than she had a few hours ago; she was radiating warmth from her being. Sara felt better than she had in years, she felt younger and more athletic, she felt beautiful. Drying her face she slowly made her way out of the restroom and made her way to trace. The lab techs and Nick both watching her as she walked away.

* * *

"Cath, have you seen Sara recently?"

Catherine looked up from the cosmetic magazine she had been reading; they had a wonderful article about non-fade lipstick, which had interested Catherine.

"Sara…hm, I haven't seen her all shift. Why?"

Nick sat down next to Catherine and sipped his Starbucks coffee.

"Lately, she ain't been looking too good. All ill and thin."

Catherine set her magazine aside.

"Nicky, she's probably still in shock from that whole attack thing with that wolf."

Nick nodded and gulped his coffee down, the warm liquid burning his throat.

"I just seen her walk out of the ladies restroom."

"That's now a crime?"

"No…she walked out and she looked, amazing. Better than she has for years, I haven't seen Sara look that good Cath, she looked bright and sexy…"

"Whoa cowboy wouldn't want Grissom to hear you talking about Sara like that."

"She just looked amazing Cath, I wasn't the only one that noticed, all the lab techs and even Hodges were drooling after her."

Catherine raised her shapely eyebrow at Nicks comment. She had noticed that just a day ago Grissom looked rather peaky. His features were drawn, his eyes were dull and he looked really tired. Seeing him this shift he had looked great. He looked younger, his beard had been trimmed neatly, his hair had grown a little longer but he suited it, his curls weren't that grey anymore, he had came into shift wearing jeans and a black t shirt which was unusual for him. He had changed and for the better.

"Don't look into it too much Nicky, she looks great, she's probably happy, don't ruin it for her. She hasn't been that great recently."

Nick puckered his lips. "I hear ya."

* * *

Judy sat at reception, her glasses sitting at the tip of her nose, her I-pod playing softly. As she looked up an old gentleman smiled softly at her and tapped the desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

The old gentleman coughed harshly and covered his mouth, his green eyes bright; they sparkled as he spoke, his slight British accent creeping through.

"Ah yes, I'm here to see Mr Gil Grissom."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No Miss."

"Alright, I'll phone him."

Grissom walked through the halls of CSI; Judy had phoned him insisting to come to reception as a man needed to speak with him urgently. Grissom didn't like being taken away from his work but he was in the middle of some paperwork and right now that could wait. As he approached reception he noticed a small man stood at Judy's desk chatting away with her, he was skinny looking, his white beard making him look much older than he was. He stood tall.

"Ah, Mr Grissom."

Grissom shook the mans thin boney hand and smiled politely.

"I hear you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes Mr Grissom, do you have an office?"

"Yes."

"May we speak there, I think this conversation just needs to be heard by yourself and I."

Grissom frowned, and nodded. Who was this man and what did he want? As they made their way to his office, he noticed the old man walked with a limp. Surely this was important if he didn't want anyone else to hear what had to be said. Sitting down, he motioned for the old man to sit down.

"So…Mr…?"

"Franklin, Sherman Franklin."

"Alright Mr Franklin, what's this all about?"

Sherman Franklin coughed, his eyes closing; he winced as hot searing pain shot through his old worn chest. He wiped his mouth with a tissue and smiled lightly.

"You were attacked. Is this true?"

Grissom tipped his head to the side. "Yes that's true."

"By a…beast?"

"It resembled a wolf like animal."

"I see. Was there anyone else with you that might have also been attacked?"

Leaning back in his chair Grissom stared at the old man, he looked to be hitting eighty, his face drowning with wrinkles, his eyes though they shined.

"My colleague Sara Sidle."

"She should also be present here for what I have to tell you Mr Grissom."

"Why? What is it that you need to tell us?"

"Please, call for Sara Sidle, this is extremely important."

Sara entered Grissom's office, first looking at the old man curiously and then at Grissom, her gaze said that she was confused.

"Hey Griss, what's up?"

"Shut the door Sara."

Shutting his office door slowly, she made her way to his desk, leaning against it she frowned.

"What's this about?"

Grissom spoke first. "This is Sherman Franklin, he tells me that he has something important to tell us both."

"It's about the attack, Ms Sidle?"

Sara nodded.

"Mr Grissom informed me that you were both attacked by a wolf like creature and that you were both injured. May I see your injuries?"

"They disappeared."

"I see…the change has already began."

Grissom sat up straight in his chair and looked at the man confusedly.

"Change?"

"Yes, you and Ms Sidle are both changing. I wouldn't be surprised if the change hasn't finished already. It's been what? Three days?"

"Five."

"Oh dear."

Sara stood up, she was frustrated, what the hell was this old guy trying to say?

"Look Mr…Franklin. What are you talking about?"

"Were you bitten?"

"No, we were both scratched."

Sherman Franklin stood up and started looking at Grissom's butterfly collection.

"Mr Grissom, you and Ms Sidle were attacked by a werewolf."

Sara chuckled. "Yeh right."

"Ms Sidle, how do you explain your Injuries vanishing? You can smell things, which you couldn't before, you can hear whispering everywhere you go, faint music…you've been feeling under the weather, nausea, burning or stiff joints. Sweating headaches…nosebleeds?"

"How..?"

"The next full moon is in 2 weeks, you shall change into one of those beasts, like the one that attacked you. When you change, you shall hunt down humans for their flesh. I take it you can already feel the cravings for meat or blood?"

Sara nodded weakly. "Both."

"Ms Sidle, Mr Grissom I know this is shocking news, and you probably don't believe me, but for your own sake take heed of what I have said. In two weeks you are going to become one of those things and unfortunately…people are going to be killed within the process."

Grissom took his glasses off and sighed, why was this man telling them this? Had he something to gain? He looked towards Sara, her face had turned an ashen colour, her eyes were closed, her breathing coming in heavy gasps. This was a total shock…they were turning into werewolves, as a child Grissom had read comic books all about them, he had seen several movies, was that what was going to happen? For the rest of their lives they were going to turn into one of those beasts and feed on humans?

"Is…is there any cure at all?"

Franklin turned towards Grissom, his face grim. "Yes."

Sara jumped up from Grissom's desk.

"Well tell us! That's all we'll need to do."

"You must find the beast which turned you both and must kill it."

"That's….."

Franklin sighed.

"Once you kill it, one of you…must eat it's heart."

Sara and Grissom looked at each other, both grim faced, they looked into each other's eyes and noticed one thing…things were definitely going to change.

**To Be Continued…**

_Oooh, ain't that a shocker. I found this quite funny seeing as Sara is a vegetarian and this whole thing's going to gross her out. Anyway, keep reviewing, and some romance is going to bubble up in later chapters._


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Ok I don't know if it's just my computer but the whole of chapter 5 is missing apart from a few sentences, I don't know what's wrong. I don't know if it's my computer playing up, or if it's happening to everyone else, if this is the case I apologise, I'll try to sort this problem out within the next few days.

Rattus


	7. Not Everything Is Black And White

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own a thing…_

A/N_: Right now hardly anything is happening in these chapters, I'm building up all this nothingless into something big. So I'm sorry if these chapters have been boring or dull but things are going to get better._

**Chapter Seven: Not Everything Is Black And White**

"Shit Grissom! What are we going to do?"

Sara had been pacing Grissom's office floor for over 15 minutes now, rambling on and on about what they were going to do. She was panicking, and right now he didn't need anyone walking in and hearing the things she was saying. He stood calmly, locking his office door he turned round and faced Sara with a stony glare.

"Sara, right now we are BOTH feeling a little emotional, but I need you to calm down."

Sara's pacing quickened. Right now she felt as if she'd blow up. It could only happen to Grissom and herself.

"Calm? Calm? Grissom was I the only one listening to what that guy had to say? We have to face the truth here Griss, you and I are werewolves, and soon we are going to hunt down people, it might be a stranger it might be someone from the Lab, but we are going to kill _AND_ eat them Griss. Maybe you can handle that, but I can't!"

"Sara, I heard every word, every syllable. We need to stay calm over this, we can't flip out. Look, after shift…why don't you come over to my town house, there you can ramble and panic all you want, but right now I need you to stay calm and be able to walk out here and do your job."

Sara frowned and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"Sara honey…_please.."_

Nodding Sara unlocked Grissom's office door and shut it behind her. She was going to find the bastard who did this to them both.

* * *

Sara sat in the evidence room, Dorothy's clothes lying on the table; her eyes scanned the tattered pieces of clothing, her nose sniffing the air for any foreign substance. She could smell IT. The smell burned her nostrils, her eyes rolling back in their sockets, her tongue tracing her dry lips. She could picture the shape of the werewolf, the matted brown fur sticking to it's sweaty heaving body. Sara shuddered, she had to remember, she had to save herself and Grissom, turning into one of them was inevitable, but if they were close to the one which had turned them, maybe just maybe the first time they turned would be their last time. She needed to gather as much evidence from the case and find the man or woman who was responsible for the deaths and the turning.

Sara stared closely at the clothing; the blood had spread all through the white blouse and jeans which Dorothy had been wearing the night of the attack. The blood combined with the white blouse made Sara feel sick to her stomach, it was something about the whiteness, the pureness of the blouse compared to the blood, red thick and clotted. Her eyes wandered the blouse, what was left of it and noticed a brown hair; it lay on the chest region. Sara felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Finally some evidence!

Using forceps Sara was able to retrieve the brown hair, putting it into a bindle Sara continued on finding something more than a single brown hair.

* * *

Nick Warrick and Greg walked through the halls of the Lab trying to find either Grissom or Sara. They had been called to a crime scene, several blocks away from where Grissom and Sara's victim had been found; they had found the mutilated body of a young teenager. Finding out the identity of the victim they knew they had to find either Sara or Grissom.

They spotted Grissom first, bent over his desk signing paper work. His glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose, a line of sweat covering his top lip. Greg and Nick stood at the doorway as Warrick entered the entomologist's office.

"Um, Griss…we need to talk."

Grissom looked up from his pile of paperwork and signalled for both Nick and Greg to enter.

"What's the problem?"

"The scene we covered, male, mutilated body, his heart was missing."

Grissom's eyebrow rose.

"So…it looks like you and I are working the same case then.."

"Yeh, I think it's your vic's boyfriend."

Greg decided to pipe up from his place at the back of the room.

"IS it a beast, or is it like some weird freakish ritual? I can't see some wolf thing attacking people and eating out their hearts…the eating of the heart must mean something."

Grissom put his pen down and took his glasses off. He really didn't want to get into any details at the moment but he had to give Greg something to stop him asking serious questions. On that note what was he and Sara meant to do if they actually killed someone? The body would come back to the Lab, either himself, Sara or one of the others would have to process the crime scene. It would be rather uncomfortable if he or Sara were the ones to do it, looking into the face of a corpse, which had been living a few hours ago. He couldn't imagine how he would feel; standing next to his victim, looking at what he had done to an innocent person.

"Greg the evidence is telling us that these murders are animal related, human teeth can't chew through bone, no matter how much milk you drink."

Nick snorted a laugh.

"What we need to do is stop thinking about the 'what if's' and start concentrating on the evidence."

Greg nodded in agreement, his shoulders slumping somewhat.

"So…what do you guys have then?"

"We found some hair on the vic, long in length and brown, it doesn't look like human hair it most probably belongs to an animal, maybe a wolf or a wild cat. There was a foreign substance on our vic's cheek. We swabbed it and sent it to trace…the body has been mutilated, there was flesh and muscle everywhere."

"There was so much blood, it was as if Vegas started raining blood…and the smell…"

Grissom nodded taking all the information in. They had found a hair and a foreign substance; at least they had some evidence. Grissom looked at his colleagues and then back to his desk, maybe just maybe there was a happy ending for himself and Sara.

* * *

She didn't feel any different, she didn't have stray hairs growing in places, which they shouldn't. She didn't have night vision or anything animal like, the only thing that was noticeable was her sense of smell, which had enhanced greatly, her hearing and her craving for meat. These new things weren't a burden, Sara could smell things that the others couldn't, like the smell of the werewolf on Dorothy's clothes, she could hear every whisper in the Lab, Judy gossiping with Archie or a Lab Tech, the faint singing coming from trace, Grissom getting onto Greg.

These were all new things for her and she appreciated them greatly, but her heart sank when she thought about what was going to happen in under two weeks, Sara was going to turn into one hell of an ugly beast, she was going to feed on humans, she was going to hunt down poor innocent people and show nothing for it. She cringed at the thought; she still found it hard swallowing meat.

She sat at the conference table, a cup of coffee sitting idly next to the forensic magazine she had been glancing at. If she concentrated hard, she was sure she could smell anything that was in the fridge. Staring absently into her cup of coffee Sara was aware or a presence lurking at the break room door. Looking up she grinned as she saw Greg standing watching her with a goofy look in his eyes.

"Hey there Greggo, whats up?"

Greg walked into the break room and poured himself some coffee.

"Nothing much." Greg sniffed the coffee pot and grimaced. "Man this stuff is rank."

Sara wiggled her Starbucks coffee cup in the air.

"Don't suppose we could share that coffee huh?"

"Not a chance in hell Greggo, I don't want your cooties."

Opening the fridge Greg pulled out the last bottle of water. Sitting next to Sara he stared at the forensic magazine and gave Sara a dirty look.

"You should read something classy instead of all this forensic junk. You do enough of this stuff at the Lab, never mind reading it in your spare time…"

Sara puffed out a breath. "Kerrang isn't classy Greg, it's teen crap. Reading magazines like this…" Sara pointed at her magazine. "Will make you a better CSI. You know how much useful info is in these things?"

Greg shrugged.

"Start reading stuff like this…quoting from these things will surely impress Grissom."

Greg's eyes lit up.

"Man…you're such a suck up Greg."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Whoaaa there children, have I walked in during an argument?"

Sara smiled at Warrick. "Hey War."

"Sara…how you doin?"

"Fine thanks."

Warrick sat next to Greg. "Greggo, shouldn't you be in trace trying to find out what that foreign substance is on our vic?"

Greg pouted. "Actually Warrick, I'm on my break."

"Yeh yeh…"

Warrick walked over to the coffee pot and sniffed. "Damn! This stuff is like glue."

Both Greg and Sara nodded in agreement.

"So I see we're working the same case then Sara."

Sara's face contorted in confusion. "Huh?"

"Our crime scene, our vic was your vic's boyfriend. His heart had been eaten too."

"Does Grissom know?"

"Sure, we went straight to him when we found out."

Sara frowned. "Why didn't he page me?"

Greg said in a singsong voice. "Maybe he was busy?"

"Whatever…so did you guys find anything?"

"Sure, brown animal like hair on the vic, and a foreign substance splattered on his cheek."

"What colour was the substance?"

"Like a clearish colour. It reminded me of saliva."

Greg started make a new pot of coffee. "Maybe it _is_ saliva…"

* * *

Hodges stood next to his computer relaying his results to Sara and Grissom. Sara glared at Grissom from time to time, still angry with him not informing her that Dorothy's boyfriend had been found. Hodges stared blankly at Sara, god he could be a boring bastard at times. It was times like these Sara wanted to pummel her fist into his face.

"The foreign substance found on Greg Warrick and Nick's vic is a mixture of water, protein and salts."

Grissom's brow rose. "Saliva?"

Hodges nodded and handed Grissom the results.

"Greg was right then…"

"So what, the wolf licked his face?"

"Looks like it."

Walking out of trace, they made their way to Grissom's office. Both wore troubled expressions.

"So…you still want to come over to my place?"

"Sure, have you got meat in? I'm starving." Grissom smirked, his smirk then turning into a frown.

"This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?"

Grissom shrugged. "Take one day at a time I suppose. We have just under two weeks to get ready for the full moon."

"You know what, I want to stop thinking about what's going to happen, we're playing into the hands of the guy who did this to us. I want to forget for the time being."

Grissom faintly smiled. "So…steak at mine then?"

"Sure…let's go."

**To Be Continued…**

_Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I'm so loving writing this story._


	8. Butterflies And Hurricanes

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_I still own nothing, how disappointing is that?_

**A/N:**_ Updating is like hell right now. I'm in too much pain to write, I have a kidney infection and lying down is painful, sitting is painful, really doing anything is painful…but I don't want to let you guys down, so I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or rather rubbish but I couldn't sit down any longer than I could so here you go…_

**Chapter Eight: Butterflies and Hurricanes.**

She could smell it, feel it, her saliva practically tasted of it. Licking her lips Sara hummed in agreement as she closed her eyes picturing a big juicy steak sitting in front of her, seasoned and lightly grilled. The image wouldn't go away, and as she drooled over it Grissom sat in the drivers seat of his SUV occasionally glancing over at Sara. Her eyes were closed, her lips pursed into a sexy grin, her skin looked oh so soft, he wanted to touch her, just briefly. Watching her fantasising about steak made him extremely hard, he wished the traffic would go faster.

He was out of everything, cereal, milk, juice, beer, steak, bread and all the other commodities that belonged in either his fridge, freezer of cupboards. His mind had been preoccupied over the last few days and he had forgot to pop over to the store sooner. He glanced at Sara again; her mouth had turned into a tight grin, a growling purring noise coming from the back of Sara's throat. Oh she was definitely enjoying herself.

Grissom winced as he looked to where a traffic jam had begun, more than 30 vehicles were packed up along the road he needed to drive through to get to the store, sighing he switched the radio on, the soft voice of Jeff Buckley invading the SUV. Grissom scratched his wrist; inspecting it he found a small red rash forming. Great, sickness, cravings and bloody rashes that's all he needed! Grissom wasn't showing it but inside he was ready to burst, he had had enough of this entire werewolf BS, he wanted to find the sick fuck who had killed Dorothy and Edward and throttle the prick. It wasn't enough that it had fed; it had decided Grissom and Sara were also on the menu. Well screw it! He and Sara were going to get through this, they were going to turn but Grissom was going to make sure he didn't murder anyone.

Sara made a funny gurgling noise and giggled, obviously enthralled with what she was dreaming about. Grissom's mouth upturned into a small smile, she was beautiful.

He reached out; ever so softly he caressed the skin that was peeking out from her sweater. It felt soft, like silk. He moaned and spread his palm across her neck, teasing the skin. He wanted to taste her he could smell her. Shampoo, soap, mint and ginger, god she was enticing. He took in her appearance; she wasn't as skinny as she was before, probably with her eating all that meat. Her body looked toned as she wore her normal tank top, her arms firm and sexy. He noticed a sparkle in her eye that wasn't there before and she smiled more. He wondered how she could enjoy herself and enjoy life, with this noose hanging around her neck, he knew it had sank in that she wasn't herself anymore, soon she would be a sweaty heaving beast, on the prowl for food. He shuddered at the thought of their upcoming doom.

He looked out of the window and noticed the pile up was slowly easing off; soon they'd be at the store buying whatever food they fancied.

Jeff Buckley ended on the radio, and another depressing tune started to play, Grissom sighed and waited for the jam to end.

* * *

After they finally made it to the store, Grissom gently woke Sara. Her sleepy brown eyes flickering open made Grissom's heart melt. He was sure he was in love with her. As they collected a cart and started to load it with food Sara suddenly stopped and looked at Grissom.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

Grissom frowned. "The store doesn't close till ten."

"Noo, do you think we'll make it, all these changes that's happened in just over a week? Can you handle the thought of turning into a werewolf and feeding on your fellow human beings?"

Grissom swallowed hard and continued to push the cart. Shrugging he faced Sara.

"Do you?"

"You want my honest answer?"

"Honesty is the best policy."

Sara brushed her hair back from her face.

"Right now I wonder how I've gotten this far. I'm surprised I didn't break down into a comatose state when we were told. What's happening to us isn't normal Griss…but…we're not normal, so I don't think it matters. What does matter is what's going to happen after all this, you and I can both feel us getting closer to each other, I don't want to think it's because of this whole ordeal, but if we find a cure for this 'thing' that's happening to us, will you just act like you were before all of this happened? Being closed off and cold. I don't think I could handle THAT."

Grissom sighed painfully. She was right, what was going to happen after all this was finished with? He couldn't close off again, he couldn't do that to Sara, right now she was his life, his breath. She was what made him turn up to work every night ready for another shift and another case.

"I like you Sara… I more than like you. When you walk into a room my heart flutters…my mouth goes dry, words don't come easily and I turn into this babbling fool who can't seem to say the right thing. I've punished you long enough, for something that isn't your fault…it's mine. I can't communicate properly with people and because of that one flaw Sara…I've hurt you so many times. I'd apologise, but I'd need to apologise thousands of times before any of them meant something to you. I've acted like an idiot…and look where it's gotten me. A house full of dead bugs…a job I sometimes detest, a beautiful young woman who I keep pushing away…"

"I'm not going to hurt you again, never. I need you Sara, without you right now…I don't know how I'd survive with all of this happening.."

Sara's eyes looked awful glassy as he stared into their depths for answers. Slowly, she made her way towards Grissom and lightly hugged him, whispering into his ear. "We can make this work."

* * *

Standing in the middle of Grissom's living room, Sara looked at his framed butterflies, she had found one that she found utterly beautiful. Grissom was making steaks, lightly seasoning them and shoving them into the grill. He watched Sara as she stared at one butterfly in particular; he made his way towards her softly.

"The steaks are grilling, fancy watching some TV while we wait?"

Sara smiled and made her way to the couch. "Sure."

Grissom curled his arm around her shoulders as they both sat on his couch watching some forensic program, which held little interest in them both. Grissom couldn't help getting close to Sara, getting whiffs of her shampoo and the smell that was uniquely Sara. Leaning down, he kissed her hair and instinctively pulled her towards him. Sara dropped herself into his lap, half sitting half lying on top of him.

"This feels so natural."

" It does."

"You don't feel uncomfortable?"

Grissom licked his bottom lip unconsciously staring at Sara's.

"A little, but it'll pass."

Sara laughed and covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was soft and slow, lips briefly touching yet they could both feel the electric connection. To think a few days ago they were hardly speaking and now they were in each other's arms kissing. Grissom nibbled on Sara's bottom lip, her hands wrapped in his silver curls. She had always wanted to run her hands through his hair, his curls felt soft. Pulling away they looked into each other's eyes deeply. They were both sure they could see sparks flying in each other's eyes.

"That was…"

"Did you feel it?"

Sara frowned. Did she feel what?

"Did you feel the connection? It was like, we became one. It wasn't just a kiss Sara, it was everything."

Sara nodded. He was completely right, she had felt it as soon as their lips touched, the spark that had passed through them both, melding them into one. They should have done this sooner, instead of prancing around each other for five years.

After eating their steaks they decided to curl up on the couch again, it felt so right and intimate. The whispers of love and devotion, of life after the Lab, family stories, stories about them both growing up isolated from the rest of society, they had so much in common they were sure they were made for each other. Content, they both fell softly asleep on the couch, both wrapped around each other; they didn't notice the dark figure hovering outside Grissom's front door…

**To Be Continued…**

_Was that too lovey dovey? I didn't want to rush into the romance side of things too quickly, but I read this and re read it about fifty times, and it felt right…reviews and suggestions welcome.._


	9. Parallel Universe

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_I own not a single thing.._

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews, I feel worse, I have to give the doc another urine sample and now I'm worried. I also have to go back to school, so gawd knows how I'm going to sit through classes bunched up in a hard plastic chair…just the thought makes me groan in pain…_

**Chapter Nine: A Parallel Universe**

Sleep had never been so peaceful, in Sara's case maybe an hour of sleep would reduce her into a blubbering fool, crying and sobbing over nightmares, which had lasted over twenty years. She had neverwoken up next to someone feeling so happy, even…jubilant. Grissom felt fantastic in her arms, he was soft and cuddly almost like a cuddly toy, he smelled of the morning, fresh air and the Lab. His face was relaxed in sleep; he looked almost ten years younger, his lines of worry gone, his frown now turned into a soft small smile. Sara liked the sleeping Grissom, he looked boyish and charming, cute and sexy, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, not hard enough for him to wake up, but soft enough for it to tickle.

Sara stared at Grissom, this was a part of him she had never seen, she had always witnessed the busy Grissom, his face contorted into a wince or a frown dealing with an odd or hard case, or the tired Grissom, snapping at the Lab tech's and Greg for being careless or childish, or the 'I have a migraine' Grissom, moody and snappy, almost sad like. Sara laughed at herself for looking into Grissom's mood and features too much; she wouldn't change him for the world.

Sara suddenly sobered at the thought that soon she wouldn't be herself, and this happy almost fairy tale like relationship would be strained under the pressure of their upcoming 'situation'. Sara had meant ever word se had said to Grissom in the store, she didn't want to think that after all this had finished he would pull away and become the cold Grissom everyone at the Lab knew. It would break her in half and she didn't think she could cope with being alone once again, after having a taste of what life would be like living and waking up with her in Grissom's arms.

His face moved ever so slightly, a cute scrunch of the nose followed by a moan. Sara smiled and kissed his nose several times; she waited till his eyes opened, blue orbs staring at her with a sparkle of something new. He looked sleepy, his hair mussed up. He smiled shyly at her and yawned.

"Morning."

Sara kissed his lips, aching to taste him. "Morning."

This felt so…domesticated, it was as if they had been doing this for years now, waking up to greet each other morning, it felt so right and so homely.

Grissom cupped Sara's pale cheek in his hand and caress the soft skin; he loved the feel of her.

"Are we…okay?"

Sara snuggled under Grissom's chin, his beard tickling her forehead and neck, as she got comfy. "Yes."

"Good."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Grissom's hand reaching out to touch the flesh beneath her tank top, he found warm skin, she felt like heaven. It occurred to him then that things could never go back to the way they were before, they had crossed an invisible barrier and there was no going back, they would get through this together, they would stay together, he wouldn't let Sara run away, he wouldn't let her hurt anymore, he was there for her.

"This feels…"

"Nice?"

"I was going to say normal, but yes…it feels nice."

Sara fingered his beard. "It feels like we should have done this ages ago doesn't it?"

"It does." Grissom sighed.

People walked by, hand in their pockets, talking on cell phones, talking to one another, it all seemed normal yet it felt so wrong. People went about their daily routines, walking the dog, taking out the trash, feeding the family and not one of them thought that at some point in their life they would either be murdered or a family member would be murdered. This thought haunted Sara, it chilled her to the bone, people were so naïve that they didn't understand their lives was in serious danger. Maybe tonight, maybe next week Sara would see one of the faces that walked by that afternoon lying motionless on one of Doc Robbins autopsy tables, their head bashed in, their throat slit, a gun shot wound to the chest.

Life was unfair. She remembered how she had felt when she witnessed the murder of her father. The cold feeling lying at the bottom of her stomach, her head pounding and her eyes watering. The tears that fell that night had stung her pretty childish face, her father in a pool of blood, her mother quietly laughing as she stared at the motionless corpse that had once been her father. Sara would never forgive her mother for what she did, how could she? Her father had been smart, funny and a likeable guy, yet he had had a terrible temper, but that didn't excuse what her mother had done. A tear trailed down Sara face as she remembered the past; wiping it away angrily she told herself sternly "What happened in the past, stays in the past Sidle."

But it would never wipe away the memory.

Coffee filled her senses and she finally woke up, this is what it felt like to be alive and well and happy for the first time in years, yet behind it all there was a big black monster waiting to be released.

"Coffee first thing in the morning really makes my day."

Grissom smiled as he brought her cup over to her and sat down on his couch, he watched her sip her coffee while watching the people outside with a look of regret on her face. He wished he could take that pain from her, the pain only he saw.

"I uh…found a rash on my wrist yesterday.."

Sara frowned. "Another part of the changing process?"

"Yeh…"

"It doesn't matter how much we want to forget about it, there'll be something there all the time reminding us of it!"

Grissom nodded and drank his coffee. Sara put her cup of coffee down and made her way towards Grissom, he in turn laid his coffee cup on the coffee table and watched as Sara placed herself in his lap. She looked into his blue eyes and caressed his bearded cheek.

"I just want to forget…"

She kissed him like before, soft and sweet, Grissom opened his mouth to say something, Sara stuck her tongue in his mouth, caressing his rough muscle with hers. Grissom didn't know how to explain what he was feeling right now, he was on fire, Sara's body wriggling around in his lap aroused him, his hard member waiting to be released. The kiss was erotic and romantic; they tasted each other coffee mingled with the taste of each other, Sara moaned as Grissom pulled her head down so he could kiss her deeply.

It wasn't until Sara pulled away that Grissom heard his cell phone vibrating, he sighed and quickly pecked Sara on the cheek as he headed for the damn thing.

"It's Cathrine.."

He answered his cell, Mming and Ahhing every so often, his face contorted into a frown as he said, "I'll be there."

Disconnecting the call he turned to Sara and ran his hand through his curls.

"Four more bodies have been found, hearts eaten and the body partially eaten."

Sara stood up in shock. "But…the full moon…it's not until a week and a half away.."

"I know…"


	10. One Finger One Thumb One Arm One Leg

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_You torture me every time having me admitting I own nothing._

**A/N:**_Feels like ages since I last posted. Wow you were all confused at the end of the last chapter; well I hope this eases the confusion somewhat. Chapter Ten, who would have thought? You guys are the best, your reviews are terrific and they give me the confidence to write more and more. None of you flamed me saying it was too early for Grissom and Sara to get all mushy so I was thrilled at that. I'm feeling much better, thank you for all the get well's. I've been on over drive so another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter Ten: One Finger One Nose One Arm One Leg…**

"Do you think Sara would agree to go out with me?"

Oh Boy! Nick tried to hide the smile that had graced his lips as soon as the question had been asked. Greg was rather naïve when it came to Sara. It was obvious that she loved Greg but as a friend and nothing more, everyone in the Lab knew that the only man for Sara was Grissom, but he was too stupid to see it, for a smart guy he really wasn't very quick on things. How was he meant to break it gently that Sara wasn't interested in Greg THAT way?

"Greggo…my mom always told me that there are things in life that ya shouldn't mess with and Sara is one of those things.."

Greg looked at Nick clearly confused.

"I don't under-"

"Sara likes you Greg."

"Cool! So I should-"

"Sara likes you as a friend dude, you shouldn't spoil what you have with Sara, you guys have like a special friend bond…but she's taken."

Greg knew about Grissom, he knew about the whole non-relationship thing and he knew he never had a chance in Hell with Sara, but he wanted to try. He wanted Sara to get over the Grissom thing and see that he could make her happy, instead of pissed off all the time. He had noticed how she had changed the past week, the whole animal attack thing had made Sara shrink deeper inside of herself, she was always day dreaming, or thinking with that beautiful pout of hers. Greg just wanted to make Sara feel…alive.

"I understand."

Nick patted Greg on the shoulder. "Dude it's for the best…I'm sure there's some lucky gal out there waiting to be seduced by ya."

"Nick my Texan friend…I'm the king of seducing, just last week there was this hot blonde chick and she…"

* * *

There was silence in Grissom's SUV as they drove to the crime scene, both were lost in their thoughts. Sara was deeply lost in all things wolf like, she couldn't get her mind off the fact that this was really happening, that they were so close in turning into sweaty slivering beasts in less than two weeks. _Great, what a way to bond with Grissom_. As she looked out of the window, she noticed the trees blurring, melding into a greenish brownish slimy colour, she felt sick just thinking about the colour, she looked away and noticed Grissom's knuckles were turning white with the force that he was holding the steering wheel, he wasn't as calm as he made himself out to be. She could see his jaw clench and then unclench.

"Are you alright?"

Grissom snapped out of his thoughts and looked across at Sara. "I've been better."

"It's not all that bad."

"Really? I wonder what could be worse than turning into a creature everyone thinks doesn't exist and then eating the flesh off of the bones of humans?"

Sara frowned. "Don't snap at me OK, I'm feeling the pressure too, don't treat me like you used to Grissom, I won't go back to that…not back to all that pain and suffering, not again!"

Grissom's expression softened, he reached over and grasped Sara hand in his and lightly squeezed.

"I'm sorry, you're right…it's just that I've been so calm since we were told and now.."

"Now you know it's for real and it's blown your mind."

"Yeh."

Sara fidgeted for a moment. "Do you think these bodies are fresh?"

"The ones that were just found?"

Sara nodded.

"I think that these bodies were mutilated the night Dorothy and her boyfriend were murdered."

"And they've just been newly found."

"Yup."

Grissom bit his bottom lip as he drove; right now he was drowning in all the information that was floating in his head. He felt smothered by the pressure of being able to fix this and he knew he couldn't fix it. Life was just one bitch when it came to Gil Grissom, all his life he had been plagued with problems and this was just another to add to the ever growing list. One problem he could cross out was Sara Sidle, not everything was perfect but bridges had been built, apologies had been muttered and kisses had been shared.

He wanted to take their relationship slow, he wanted to be able to feel instead of being hurt and he knew that they were both fragile. He wasn't used to sharing his spare time with someone, especially Sara, he had always pushed her away, hid behind his stony glare or icy comment and now he got the chance to prove to Sara and himself that he could be a better person.

Yes they had only kissed, but it was the start of something special. He wasn't a passionate man, he wasn't an easy pleased man but he was a man, a man that Sara Sidle wanted to spend her time with,

As he drove he looked into the night's sky, the sun had set. The orange and yellow glow melding into the red's and pinks of the night's sky. He always had the image in his head of some fickle artist, sitting in the cooling air trying to paint the sky, the ever changing colour's adding to the frustration of the painter. As he looked at the sky, he could feel the eyes of someone or something watching him from above. Maybe it was God trying to reassure him that everything was all right, or maybe it was the paranoid side of Grissom trying to panic him.

Sighing Grissom turned towards Sara and smiled softly, he wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything was alright, that they would get through this and nothing could hurt them, but that was lies. They both knew that they were living in some sort of Hell.

"Hey.."

Sara's hand caressed Grissom's clothed thigh. "Don't look so down, it's going to be all right."

She smiled, Sara Sidle smiled and for once she meant it, she meant every single tooth visible to Grissom's eyes and he knew then that everything _would_ be all right.

* * *

The crime scene was littered with reporters, camera's had been set up, news vans were parked behind the crime scene tape and passers by stood and watched as investigators collected evidence. Grissom parked the SUV and got out; collecting his case he made sure Sara was OK.

"Watch out, those news teams can be tricky to deal with. Make sure all evidence is on your person or in your case, don't leave anything lying around...you know how they are."

Sara simply nodded and made her way towards a tired looking Catherine. Blowing her hair out of her face Catherine motioned for Sara to come join her.

"Hey Sara, is Grissom here?"

Sara bent down and looked over the first body, what Sara could see from the remains she guessed it was female. "Yeh Grissom gave me a lift."

Catherine quirked her eyebrow and smiled smugly. "So…Gil and you…are you?"

Sara laughed and shook her head, her brown curls waving in the air. "Cath don't even go there."

Grissom made his way through the crowd of people and managed to find Jim Brass talking to a fellow police officer.

"Make sure not one of those reporters get under the tape, that's all we need, a contaminated crime scene because of those greedy bastards. Right?"

The officer nodded. "Yes Sir."

Brass turned around and faintly nodded at Grissom. "Gil, this place is a mess."

"So I can see…where did all the reporters come from?"

Brass walked to the edge of the crime scene tape and watched as a reporter tried to sneak her way onto the crime scene.

Pointing his finger towards the reporter he shouted the officers name, the officer then quickly escorted the reporter away from the tape.

"It's like a fricken jungle out here, the woman over there screamed and fainted when she found the bodies, people rushed over and held a huge commotion as they tried to wake the woman up and phone us. Some stupid twit phoned a news channel for their 5 minutes of fame."

Grissom frowned and looked at the woman who sat curled in an ambulance shaking and talking to herself.

"She's really shaken up."

"Gil wouldn't you be if you found three bodies half eaten?"

Grissom opened his mouth to answer; Brass cut him off with an open hand. "Wait, don't answer that."

"Her name is Carla Jackson, she just finished work and was on her way home when she stumbled over one of the bodies and landed face first in another."

Grissom grimaced.

"She's pretty shaken up, it's just shock though. I've contacted her husband to come collect her after we've finished questioning her."

"Right, I'll see how Sara and Catherine are doing, if you find anything else out find me."

He quickly walked towards the direction of Catherine and Sara when a reporter jumped in front of him and stuck a camera in his face.

"Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is now the eighth body found under these circumstances, do you think we have a serial killer here in Las Vegas?"

Grissom covered his eyes as he squinted at the bright light. "I don't believe these murders are human related."

"And what is the Las Vegas Crime Lab doing to try and find out what IS doing this? There is now eight dead people, have you pinpointed the animal that is killing these innocent people?"

Grissom grit his teeth, he couldn't stand reporters. "We're doing all we can, now if you'd kindly let me past I could do my job."

"All you can? How many more people are going to suffer due to the negligence of the Las Vegas Crime Lab? Are people going to have to lock up their homes early at night? Will there be a curfew so people can safely return home? What is it that the Crime Lab is doing?"

"You reporters have the easy job, you report. We have to gather evidence, link things together and try to find justice for the families involved. Right now my whole team is working on this case and we are doing all we can. We can only do our best now if you don't mind…I have nothing else to say."

Grissom bent underneath the crime scene tape and slowly walked towards Catherine and Sara both were busy collecting evidence.

"Found anything?"

Catherine nodded her head towards the reporter. "What was that all about?"

"Vultures, anything for a bit of news."

Bending down he looked at the first body, there were hardly any remains, the blood that lay around the body was dark and crusty. The bodies weren't fresh.

"This is bad, there's hardly anything left of the first two bodies. We don't know what belongs to who, we have three bodies and three legs, one foot seven fingers and a hand."

"Is David here yet?"

Sara looked up from her collecting. "He's on his way."

As they looked at each other, their eyes communicated silently. Catherine didn't miss this.

"Right, what about the body that has the most flesh on it?"

"Ok, nothing special about it. It's a male, looks to be around forty. He's missing his legs and a hand."

"All hearts are missing?"

Sara nodded. She closely looked at the body of the male and noticed a shiny black hair smiling up at her, taunting her to pick it up.

"I've found a hair. It looks human."

"Great work Sara. Cath did you page Warrick, Nick and Greg?"

"I told them to stay at the Lab alert. Nick said nothing came back on the hairs found."

"Ok, let's get the evidence you've collected taken to the Lab and here's David."

The coroner busily rushed over towards the threesome and blushed apologetically. "I'm extremely sorry, my fiancé had a crisis and I had to nip home."

"It's alright David, you're here now."

The coroner looked over the remains of the three bodies and paled. He took his thermometer out of his case and waited for the beep signalling the temperature.

"These bodies are maybe a week old. Probably killed around the same time of you're female victim."

Grissom and Sara could both feel the heaviness in their stomachs float away; it was a relief to know the bodies weren't fresh. Some how Sara felt extremely guilty looking into the haunted eyes of the dead.

Grissom scratched his beard. "Okay David, you can take the bodies away now."

David nodded and loaded the remains into his van and drove off. Grissom found it strangely eerie as he watched David's van drive off into the night.

**TBC**

_Reviews and suggestions kindly appreciated._


	11. Say Your Prayers

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_Bah!_

**A/N: **_Ouch, I haven't posted for a while. Life has been hectic and I really haven't had time to write much so I apologise if this isn't up to much. I was thinking what would you guys prefer, Sara and Grissom's turning or Grissom and Sara's turningl and then what they get up to as a werewolf? I know what one would be easier but I don't want the easy way out, I'd like to know which one would be better for the way this story is heading, so if and when you review if you just add what you thinks better and the one with the most votes will get done._

**Chapter Eleven: Say Your Prayers**

"_I want that file on my desk by next shift."_

"_Leave me alone."_

"_I've had this pain for about 2 months now, think I should see a doctor?"_

"_You stole my ham sandwich."_

Grissom shook his head roughly as he walked through the halls of the Lab. If people had seen annoyance being expressed through his headshake they didn't say anything. He continued walking, the whispers surrounded him and engulfed him, he could hear everything that was said in the Lab, he could hear the hums and hahs of the Lab's equipment, the tapping of fingers on a desk, the sound of glass colliding together as someone dropped several test tubes, faint singing could be heard coming from the Men's toilets. Grissom frowned and made his way to his office, these small irritating noises could make any sane man crazy, they were off putting and extremely annoying.

He sat down and huffed a sigh of delight as the noises were blocked out, his office door doing a great job of being the silencer. Slips of paper covered his desk, a stack of paperwork to his right stared at him. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer, opening the folder on top he read through what was written and signed his name at the bottom. After doing this for more than an hour he took his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes wearily.

What he needed right now was a breakthrough in the case; he needed something solid to work with instead of human remains or animal hair. He needed a name or a number or even evidence, which made sense. He looked at the calendar, which hung on his wall, just over a week left before the full moon, something bubbled up from his stomach and travelled up, he was sure it was a scream, laying his head on his desk a long loud groan left his throat and reached his ears.

Greg stood outside Grissom's office, he had heard the groan and he was frightened to knock. He really didn't need a grouchy Grissom snapping at him. Frowning he clenched his hands into fists and sighed, why was he scared of Grissom? Why was he scared of anyone in the Lab? He knew everyone seen him as the joker of the Lab, the guy no one took seriously. He hated being treated like a child, he was a CSI now and he expected people to respect him, not down talk him or laugh at him.

He knocked quietly on Grissom's office door and waited for a reply. A husky 'Come in' made Greg turn the handle to Grissom's office and walk in. His supervisor was hunched over his desk signing paperwork; he looked up and noticed Greg standing silently looking rather nervous.

"Yes Greg?"

Greg looked at his supervisor and noticed the deep frown etched in his features, he looked much older and really tired. Greg was shocked to witness Grissom in this state.

"I..well.."

Grissom's glare made Greg speak up.

"We found a finger print on the clothing that was left of the human remains. Sara's just running it through AFIS now."

* * *

Grissom and Greg sat next to Sara waiting for them to get a hit; it was a long and tedious process.

"It wasn't an easy print to find."

"Well hopefully, this finger print will be the breakthrough in this case."

Grissom and Sara shared a look of hope as they waited.

The bleep made the three of them jump as they stared at the screen. The face of a sneering teen making Greg wince.

"Johnny Maitland, he owns the club Violo No down on the strip."

"Says here he's been arrested for possession and assault. Nothing major."

"Why would his print be on one of the bodies?"

Grissom quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Greg. "Let's find out."

* * *

Violo No wasn't bright and flashy like the rest of the strip, it melded in with the buildings next to it, the black and blue sign hypnotised Sara.

Brass looked at Grissom. "So…we're here to ask this guy what exactly?"

Grissom sighed. "We're here to ask him exactly why his bloody fingerprint was on the clothing of one of the dismembered bodies."

"Right…and I thought you thought that it was an animal."

"That was then this is now. He could easily own something that could do that to those corpses."

"Right. Shall we?"

Grissom, Sara, Greg and Brass entered Violo No, the music pounding and shaking the club; Grissom winced as they entered the main club area. Hundreds of people danced and shook to the music, the DJ egging the crowd on to 'dance dirtier'. Brass bent over the bar and spoke to one of the employees, a man in his mid twenties, his orange hair illuminated with the strobe lights from the club.

Brass shouted over the music. "Where can we find Johnny Maitland?"

"Dude..what?"

"I said where could we find the owner, Johnny Maitland?"

"Huh, what you wantin with J?"

Brass sighed and turned round glaring as he gave the CSI's an exasperated look.

"We're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, we need to ask him a few questions.."

The music volume somehow got louder, the crowd screaming and jumping up and down as the DJ bounced to the rhythm of the song. Greg nodded his head in time with the music while staring at the people in the crowd.

"You ever been here before Sara?"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Have you ever been here before?"

Sara shook her head and glanced at Grissom, his hair somehow looking more silver than it normally did, the light bouncing off of it.

The man behind the bar came off the phone and directed Brass to the back of the club where it was darker. "Dude, his office is there…he said to just walk in."

"Thanks."

"What?"

Brass growled and walked towards Johnny Maitland's office. The CSI's followed him barely glancing at the dancers up on the stage half naked dancing to the music.

Johnny Maitland sat behind a large oak desk; it was cluttered with thousands of dollars in folded piles. The twenty something looked up from his counting and smiled a greedy yet charming smile.

"Welcome. What can I do for the Las Vegas Crime Lab?"

Brass smiled uncaring and stood with his arms to the side.

"We have a few questions we need to ask you."

Johnny Smiled and nodded his head. "Certainly, about what exactly?"

"You've read the papers about the murders that have been committed recently?"

Johnny nodded. "Ah yes, the animal related ones? What does that have to do with me?"

Sara noticed that he kept staring at her, moving his eyes up and down her frame.

"Have we met before Miss…"

"Sidle, Sara Sidle..i don't believe we've met."

"And you Mr…Gil Grissom? That's what your badge says…"

Grissom quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips. "I don't recall meeting you."

"Are you sure?" Johnny smirked and folded his hands on his desk. "You look awful worried about something…the both of you. Has something happened recently?"

Brass cut in. "This isn't about them, this is about you Johnny. Where were you Tuesday Evening?"

"Umm..i believe here at my club."

Grissom stepped closer. "Do you have anyone who could verify that?"

"Of course, Mitchy at the bar, the orange headed fellow. You think I have something to do with these murders?"

"Your finger print was found on one of the corpses clothing found tonight. Care to explain how it got there?"

Johnny lit up a cigarette and started to puff away as he looked at Sara.

"Are you feeling unwell..? You look a little peaky."

"I'm fine."

"Does the Crime Lab have many attractive women like yourself working in it? Such a shame, a woman attractive as you investigating crime.."

Sara knew from the minute he had asked if they had met that this was the guy that had attacked both Grissom and herself at the crime scene. He was taunting them, trying to come across as pleasantly enquiring about things, really he was laughing inside at them. Sara grit her teeth and hoped Grissom had noted this as well.

Johnny Maitland patted his back in appreciation; he was really getting under their skins. He had been expecting both Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom; he had planted his bloody fingerprint on that corpse knowing they would come for him. They really were naïve at the moment. He could smell them, their animal scent wafting through the club, he loved the smell of Sara Sidle, he closed his eyes and inhaled, he could breathe that scent in forever.

"I don't know how it got there…"

"You wouldn't mind Mr Grissom Ms Sidle and Mr Sanders having a look around your office?"

"No wouldn't mind at all. Do I have to stay with them or can I go get myself a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee's fine, they only need about half an hour or so."

Smiling Johnny Maitland left his office and the CSI's began to work. Greg stood in the middle of the office and looked towards Grissom. "So, what are we looking for?"

Grissom looked up from reading one of Johnny Maitland's bills and leered at Greg. "Anything that can tie him to any of the victims."

"But." Greg looked at Sara and noticed she was silently willing him to stop.

_Come on Greg, show em' that you can do your job just as good as them!_

"If we don't have any strong evidence, how can we be sure we've found something that's related to the vics?"

"If you find anything out of place, anything at all just bag it Greg."

Greg walked to the window in the office that took up more than half of the wall the view was fantastic. Greg looked down and stared at the windowsill noticing hair clumped in a pile. It looked like the hair found at the last few crime scenes. Brass walked over towards Greg and put his hand on the young CSI's shoulder.

"What you got there Greg?"

Greg's beaming smile gave him away. "Grissom, Sara…I've found hair, the exact same kind that was found on some of the bodies."

Both Grissom and Sara made their way to Greg and stared down at the clump of hair, it looked like the hair collected from the scenes. Sara looked at Grissom and raised her shapely eyebrows; he pursed his mouth in return.

"We need to find something more definitive than animal hair, bag it Greg we might need that later."

Carefully placing the hair in a bindle Greg laid it inside his case and again began searching for evidence.

Grissom was carefully scanning old bills, receipts from purchases and old mail. There was something strange about Johnny Maitland and Grissom couldn't put his finger on it. As soon as he had walked into the office he could smell a strong rancid scent, it suffocated him as he stood watching Johnny Maitland's body language. The guy was so full of himself it irritated Grissom. He was young, good looking and extremely charming, too charming in fact and the 20 questions he was playing with Sara and himself had pinpointed that there was something mysterious about Johnny Maitland.

"I don't understand how the youth of today can afford night clubs.."

Greg looked up from his searching and smiled. "It's Vegas Grissom, anything and everything is possible."

Johnny Maitland had artwork lining his office walls; some were mildly interesting while others were overly grotesque. Grissom's eye caught onto one, a red and blue painting depicting the death of a young woman. It was very expressive, the lines messy and thick.

"Found anything else?"

Sara blew the hair out of her eyes. "Yes! Blood stain just under his desk, it looks fresh."

Grissom walked over to the desk. "How fresh?"

"Maybe a couple of days old."

Brass stood next to Grissom. "Maybe the guy cut his finger or something...isn't a few days too fresh?"

Sara shrugged. She opened the drawers of the desk slowly one by one. The bottom drawer held an empty sandwich container, a can of diet coke and a plastic Tupperware box which held a lumpy red mixture. Holding it up to the light Sara sniffed and caught the smell of blood.

"Anyone feel peckish?"

**_TBC_**

_Ooooh, a red bloody mixture of what exactly? Mwahahaha, let's see what my morbid mind can come up with. Reviews, criticisms and suggestions warmly welcomed_.


	12. Numb

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer: **_Nothing has changed since the first couple of chapters.._

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I thought you'd all maybe lost interest in this seeing as I haven't posted in like 2 months..things have seemed to settle down and now I have more time for writing. YAY! Here's chapter 12 for you all…_

**Chapter Twelve: Numb**

"Is…that…?"

Greg stared on as Sara held the Tupperware box in her hand, the light glinting off the plastic illuminating the lumpy red substance held in the box. It looked thick like blood but meaty like steak. Sara shook it about, the noise sludging throughout the room. Brass's eyes were alight with the new found excitement of knowing tonight he was going to be taking in someone and holding them as a suspect.

All Grissom's nerve endings were on fire, his prayers had finally paid off, this is exactly what he had been thinking about while he had hoped some crucial evidence would pop up. He stared at Sara as she arched her eyebrows in a silent question. 'Should I open it?' Grissom nodded and Sara proceeded to pry the lid off. The first thing that hit everybody was the sour smell of blood, it's metallic flavour wafting through the room, as Sara crouched holding onto the box she could feel something inside her light up, it felt like arousal but one hundred times better. Her insides melting as she sniffed the contents.

Grissom was the only one to notice, it was subtle but not subtle enough. Sara's eyes turned from her usual beautiful chocolate brown colour to an almost burnt amber colour. He could sense a change is Sara's posture as she stared at the contents.

The first thing she had wanted to do as she stared at the contents was scoop it all up and jam it into her mouth, chewing the meaty goodness from it, but something inside told her, sternly warned her not to. She listened to the insistent voice ramble on and on about the consequences of her actions.

" Maybe you should get Johnny in here Brass."

Brass shook his head and got himself together. Nodding his head to Sara he walked out of the office leaving the three CSI's to ponder on the contents.

"Is it…human?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and sniffed the box again. "I…think so."

Grissom stood next to Sara's crouching figure and sniffed the air. It was definitely human. He could feel something inside him swell, he felt almost…giddy. He never got giddy. He bent down and stared at the contents close up, he couldn't make out what it actually was; it didn't look like a heart or any other organ but something inside was telling him it was human each time he sniffed the air. It was if he was tasting a fine wine and analysing what went into it, the ingredients, he knew what the ingredients for this mixture was.

Greg could feel his legs shaking. He hadn't witnessed anything THAT gruesome in his time of being a CSI; he was still in his early days. He wanted to step closer, curiosity getting the better of him but he didn't want to take one look at it and vomit all over the office. Swallowing hard he stepped closer, but not close enough for the smell to nauseate him.

Grissom watched Greg as he turned pale and became shaky. "Greg, if you're going to be sick step outside and find a toilet."

Greg stared at his supervisor and frowned. "I'm not going to be sick."

Nodding Grissom looked at Sara, her features were hard, her eyes concentrating on what lay inside the box. At that moment a smiling Johnny Maitland entered his office along with Brass.

"I hear you've found something."

Sara held the box up so Johnny could get a good look of the contents, his smile never wavering. He stepped closer and sniffed audibly. "Smells like a bad steak."

Brass stepped closer towards the CSI's and Johnny. "You have a habit of keeping bad steaks in your desk drawers?"

He shrugged and stepped closer staring at the contents. He looked into Sara's eyes and saw a flash of excitement as she held the meat in her hand. Oh she wanted it all right.

"Hungry?"

Sara coldly stared at him. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Shame."

Placing the lid back on the box Sara made sure it was sealed properly and bagged it. "You can either tell us what it is now, or we can go back and analyse the contents at the Lab. It's your choice, either way you'll be taken in for questioning."

Holding both his hands out to Brass he flashed a sickly smile towards Sara. "Well then, let's get this over with…"

* * *

When Grissom and Sara walked into the interrogation room they found Johnny Maitland sitting comfortably in a chair sipping horrible machine coffee. He smiled at them as they entered.

"Hello again."

Grissom sat down opposite to Johnny and Sara sat to Grissom's right. He laid the Lab results on the contents of the box on the table and folded his hands.

"No lawyer?"

Johnny sipped his coffee and shrugged. "I didn't think I needed one."

Grissom slid the results across to him.

"This would be…?"

"The results of what we found in that box of yours, you know…the one hidden in your desk drawer."

Johnny huffed a laugh. "It wasn't hidden. Even you two know that. No Mr Brass?"

"We wanted to talk to you in private."

"Right, well then talk away."

Sara looked at Johnny and flashed him a thousand watt smile. "We know who you are."

"Really? Is it _that_ obvious?"

Grissom glared at him. The guy was trying to play games with them, the bastard! After all he had done. "We know it was you who attacked us."

"Attacked is such a strong word, I prefer the term enlightened."

"Enlightened us? That's what you call this? Who the fuck do you think you are, sitting there all high and mighty thinking you're some king? You know what's happening to us, the changes we're going through. We didn't ask for this."

Johnny sat forward, the chair squeaking with the sudden movement. "You were in the wrong place at the wrong time _Sara_. There's nothing I can do about it now, you'll both just have to sit and wait until it runs its course."

Sara stood and started to pace the floor of the interrogation room. This guy was really getting on her nerves. She could feel herself burning up, the room temperature going down, her sweat glands working overtime. She could feel herself shaking with rage, adrenaline being released, her blood cells racing through her veins, squashing together racing against time.

"We know what we have to do."

Johnny yawned. "The old eat out the werewolf's heart legend? Bah! It doesn't work, trust me…I've tried."

Sara and Grissom froze, they had nothing now, they were going to live like this for the rest of their lives. Their hearts shrunk, tears threatened to spill, they were lost.

Johnny stared at them, calculating their thoughts; he could tell they were devastated.

"What to do, what to do…"

Grissom turned to Sara; she could see a glint in his eye. "Get Brass in here…it's time we questioned Johnny here."

Johnny Maitland had a sickly face, it was perfect, is skin had a slight tan his eyes blue and his hair a light brown. He was good looking but nothing special, his bleached teeth shined in the light every time he smiled. Sara stared at him, sometimes the way the light hit him he looked extremely scary almost hideous, he looked extremely evil.

Her whole body was numb, her mind working slower than it normally did, she was in shock. Right now she had nothing to work towards, she had the werewolf that attacked both her and Grissom in custody and yet she felt hollow, almost empty.

He continued to answer Brass's questions with that smile plastered to his face, his eyes shone as he denied having anything to do with the murders.

"Is there really any need for me to be here Captain Brass, I've answered all your questions, you have obviously not found the answers you were looking for. There's only so much one can take."

"Enough with the posh boy reformed act Johnny. This time seven years ago you were out on the strip dealing to kids aged thirteen and under, we know you have something to do with these murders, Jesus we found human remains in a box in one of your desk drawers you just think that some fairy put it there?"

"Possibly."

Brass shook his head and sat down, trying to unruffle his creased shirt.

"Do you think I was dealing for the fun of it Captain Brass? I had to support my mother and younger brother, I've had a hard life but I've changed…for the best I might add. I have nothing to do with these atrocious acts of violence and I don't know how that box of human remains found itself in my desk drawer, but what I do know is that I am indeed innocent."

He looked over at Sara, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"So.." Sara leaned across the table. "You like playing games then?"

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. "Games?"

"Yeh…games. You and I both know you killed those _innocent_ people. Come on..you couldn't have done better…a teenage couple..they hadn't even finished school yet. The girl that you ripped to shreds, she was saving up to go abroad for a while." Sara shrugged. "You cancelled her plans early."

"Look here _Sara_ for the last time, I do indeed hate repeating myself. I didn't kill those people, I don't know who they are. What's my motive? Come on, even the newspapers are saying it's not human related. What you people should be doing right now is going out there and trying to find the animal that has done this, instead of hounding an innocent man for answers you're not going to find."

Brass stood and waved Grissom towards the corner of the interrogation room. "Gil..we have nothing to hold him on. He's denying everything."

"Can't you keep him in for a little longer another hour or so, we can go back to his club and see if we can find anything else."

"You're grasping for straws now Gil. Just let him go, you guys have nothing."

"Let him go?" Grissom's voice was beginning to get louder. "Let him go so he can go out there an innocent manand kill again?"

Brass shook is head. "You have nothing…"

* * *

Grissom sat in his town house and stared at his framed butterflies as he held Sara's head in his lap. She had fallen asleep an hour ago. He wanted to sleep, he was tired emotionally and physically yet his body wouldn't shut down, his brain kept spinning and working over time. He couldn't focus on anything, his framed butterflies melding into a un focused colourful heap, it was if he were looking through a kaleidoscope.

Sara's body lay limply across him; her auburn locks scattered across is lap. He twisted a few around his finger as he thought what they had now and what they had before the whole werewolf incident.

They hadn't been friends, but they weren't enemies either, what was between them was confusing, infuriating and overwhelming. Catherine had mentioned on many occasions how Sara and Grissom would zone out at the same time and become these beings that were so in sync with each other it was scary. He had laughed it off telling her she looked into things too much, but deep down he knew she was right; there was something between them both that was unexplainable.

How could something so disastrous bring two people together? Right now they should have been avoiding each other, waking up in the middle of the night to thoughts about what would happen when they turned, instead of waking up and instinctively thinking about the other.

He hadn't meant to let her in, but somehow she had and now she was a part of him and he couldn't let her go. It would shatter him if she left. He couldn't blame her if she wanted nothing more to do with him, he had nothing to offer. He was unsociable, when he should be going out with friends he was stuck in his townhouse feeding his bugs or watching the discovery channel. He knew he was weird but not overly weird. He was who he was and she had stuck through thick and thin, she had come when he had asked her to, she had dropped everything and moved to Vegas all because of him. He had pushed her away and she had kept coming back for more. He had hurt her on so many occasions he had lost count and here she was, lying in his townhouse clutching to his lap in her sleep a tired smile gracing her beautiful lips.

Grissom wasn't an emotional man but at that moment he could feel his eyes welling up with painful tears. As his tears strolled down his cheeks the heavens opened up and cried tears of their own.

TBC 

_Reviews, criticisms and flames welcome. It's not the greatest of chapters but hey nobodies perfect. So what did you think? Christmas is coming up and hell it's a busy time, but I think I owe you guys another chapter seeing as I haven't been updating as much as I should. Because I owe it to you guys, all of you who have read and reviewed, without you guys I wouldn't be here right now writing this._


	13. Dreams

**An American Werewolf In Vegas**

**Disclaimer:** _Still nothing._

**A/N:** _You all must hate me for leaving it so long to update, but there have been a few complications, I have been up to my eyes in school work and now I have exams coming up and I know I really need to update quicker, but it's harder than I initially thought. Anyway, I'm sorry for the extremely long delay and here is another chapter.._

**Chapter Thirteen: Dreams**

_The sweet floral smell of roses wafted through the air and reached Sara's petite nostrils, she smiled and bent down gazing at the red path that silently urged her to continue her travels. Even as a young girl she had loved flowers, the colours and smells, the shape and their beauty, she smiled. She walked slowly, gazing at the blue sky, she wasn't in Vegas anymore, it was heaven_.

_The birds sang as the sun kissed her brown locks and her back, she felt the warmth seep from her tank top to the flesh of her back and she relaxed. Birds flew above her, watched her and she happily strolled on her own; a whisper of a smile trying to make it's way to her lips. This was peaceful, she needed the calmness back into her life, things had become hectic and she could feel herself on the edge of burn out._

_As she walked a shadow of a building could be seen, the windows reflecting the sunlight, the house looked warm and inviting, and suddenly a woman appeared her grey hair shining as she smiled through broken teeth. Sara could only but walk towards the house; she could feel safe in shelter. The woman nodded her head as Sara graced the houses stairway._

"_Evening."_

_Sara smiled and walked inside, the furniture smelled new, the wooden beams that kept the house up were sun kissed they stood tall and steady. Sara sat down on one of the armchairs and sighed, release coming from the breath that vacated her lungs. The old woman walked into the room and smiled at Sara, her teeth sparking off some sort of gleam. Sara felt safe as she leaned into the armchair and felt herself drift off._

_As she opened her eyes, the walls of the now safe house had turned a garish red, muscle protruding from the beams. The house was alive, she could feel the sweat drip from her temple and run down her jaw. As she stood the old haggard woman made an appearance this time the warm inviting smile was now a sneer, her broken teeth now fleshy gums, the blood dripping from her mouth and landing on the cream carpet. Sara wanted to scream, silence vacated her mouth, she ran but each door led to the same room the old woman, her flesh now falling off of her body and wrapping itself around Sara's frail frame._

_The woman cackled as Sara looked across the room and noticed yellow sandy orbs staring at her; those were the eyes of the beast. The beast that had wrecked her life and that had left her a weak woman._

_This time her scream had a voice, it's shrill sound echoed throughout the house. The snarling greasy hairy beast jumping through the window, it growled as Sara covered her eyes with her arms, suddenly she had changed from the shaking woman to the snarling beast, she could taste flesh, bone and blood and she ripped at the now motionless body. She stopped feeding and looked to the pale face that had once held enthusiasm and light. A roar emitted from deep within Sara as Grissom's face stared at her, his mouth stuck in the shape of a deathly scream._

Sara had fallen asleep on the couch, instinctively Grissom had picked her up gently and had laid her on his bed, and fully clothed he snuggled up next to her and fell into a dreamless sleep. He had always been a light sleeper; he was jolted out of sleep by Sara's form rolling around on his bed. Opening his eyes and sitting up he watched as her body rolled back and forward a moan escaped from her lips, which turned, into a wail. Grissom's eyes widened as he tried to wake Sara up, her movements becoming frantic.

"Sara."

Her body shook; the wail echoed in his bedroom, he shook her lightly.

"Sara, honey.."

Everything stilled, there was silence in his bedroom. He looked at Sara's pale face, everything seemed to have calmed down, he was away to lie back down when Sara sat up straight and cried, the tears fell from her face and soaked her jeans. Terrified Grissom held here close, he didn't know what to do but hold her. The tears came stronger, as she sobbed on Grissom's shoulder his hold on her tightened.

"It's OK." He whispered into her hair.

Finally the tears subsided and Sara's body went limp, he gently manoeuvred her body on his bed again and watched as her haunted face twitched. Dried tears shimmered in the light; he wiped her face with his hand and held her.

Grissom woke up to an empty bed, he felt the side where Sara had been sleeping on and it felt cool to the touch. His brow furrowed, he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. Stretching he felt his back crack and sighed with the sensation. It felt as if some tension had been released. He went in search of Sara; he felt an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was that fear?

He found her at his breakfast bar sipping on a cup of coffee and reading one of his entomology textbooks. He could see that she hadn't slept much.

She looked up and noticed him standing watching her. "Hey."

"Hey." He walked up to the breakfast bar and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"I erm..do you want to talk about it?" Sara's gaze tore itself away from the page she was reading to his blue eyes. "Talk about what?"

Grissom frowned. "Sara, if you don't want to talk about what happened while you were sleeping it's OK. I just need to know that you're alright.."

Sara smiled. "I'm fine Grissom, just a bad dream that's all."

Grissom nodded and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Weird isn't it?"

"What is?"

Grissom sipped his coffee and smiled. "Well, today was the first time you've ever slept over."

Sara huffed a laugh and smiled at him. "Yeh it was wasn't it? We should do it more often." Sara's gaze became lustful.

"Mmm."

It felt as if they had been doing this for years, if only he could wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life. He watched her and she read another few pages of the textbook, she would occasionally look away and sip her coffee.

"We uh..maybe we should talk about what happened today at the station."

Sara frowned and sat up straight. "What is there to talk about? He denied everything, he told us point blank that we would be like this forever…there's nothing we can do now Gil but wait this out."

He looked into her brown eyes and raised an eyebrow. "So, that's that then? No trying, no _wanting_ this to end? You've made your mind up; it's the end for us? The Sara Sidle I know wouldn't give up."

"Gil, we're not who we used to be. It's all changed, everything has. Before we could do anything we wanted to without thinking of the consequences but now…there are going to be some nights we can't make it to work, the guys are going to finally catch up. You think it won't look fishy if we are BOTH off when it's the full moon.? Right now I am scared but I've faced reality, have you?"

"I'm not giving up." Grissom stared at Sara and waited for her reaction. There was none.

Inside Sara was boiling; the man could never get to grips with reality. There was no end anymore, before there was that little hope that they could get over this and move on with life but their little meeting with Johnny Maitland had ended that hope. There was nothing they could do now but wait, life had to keep going, _they_ had to keep going, they had work to go to, criminals to catch.

Grissom gripped Sara's hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Sara honey, we don't know whether Johnny was telling the truth or not. We can't take his word for it. We could try and find Sherman Franklin that visited us in my office, I'd rather take his word for it rather than that sleazy pig."

Sara nodded. "I know, I'm just sick of it all, I want things to go back to the way they were."

"I'm sure I have his number somewhere, I'll find it and we can phone him and see what Sherman has to say…OK?"

Sara nodded gravely.

* * *

A woman's old croaky voice answered the phone. "Hello?" 

Grissom cleared his throat. "This is Gil Grissom, I'm wondering if I could speak with a Sherman Franklin. He gave me his card in case I needed to phone him."

There was a sigh on the other end. "Certainly." There was silence on the phone for several moments. Grissom thought the woman had hung up on him.

"Mr Grissom?"

"Mr Franklin, Sara and i..we need your help."

There was coughing on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry Mr Grissom, the coughing starts unexpectedly."

Grissom bit the inside of his cheek. "We…we being Sara and myself found the werewolf that turned us both."

"Ah..i see. And have you disposed of it?"

"That's the thing, when we were talking to him he smugly told us that eating the heart of the werewolf that bit you doesn't work."

"It's a he is it? What is his name?"

Sara nodded for Grissom to tell him. "Johnny Maitland, he runs a nightclub on The Strip."

Once again Mr Franklin had a bout of coughing. "Mr Grissom, this animal lies. Hunt him down; play him at his own game. You have a week to kill and eat his heart before the full moon. If you have anymore questions or a problem occurs, please do not hesitate to phone me again."

"Alright then, thank you Mr Franklin."

"Good luck Mr Grissom."

Grissom hung up and frowned at Sara. "We have a tough week ahead of us."

**To Be Continued...**

_Well, that's another chapter finished. Another one will be posted very shortly. Reviews and criticisms welcomed._


End file.
